Harriet Potter-The Continuation
by animerocker646
Summary: Continuation of Harriet Potter-the Marauder's Heir. This is Harriet Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts and things couldn't be more challenging. Between Umbridge trying to ruin Hogwarts and a deranged Dark Lord after her things couldn't be more complicated. Fem!Harry Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Harriet Potter- The Continuation. This is basically years 5-the end of Harriet Potter the Marauder's Heir. That one keeps getting taken down due to copyright and until I can get things figured out I'll be putting years 5-till the end here. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 47**

**An Unfamiliar Outlook**

Severus Snape wouldn't call himself a loving man, or a man worth loving, not since the love of his life died. There are a few people in his life that he deems worthy of his limited capacity for caring. One of those lucky people happen to be his godson, Draco, who was staying with him for a few weeks while Black and Lupin went on a treasure hunt of some kind. Severus thought that they were being absurd, but Draco assured him that what Black and Lupin were doing was important.

Severus figured that it had to do with Potter...someone he unintentionally began to care for. She acted just like her mother and was brilliant at potions just like her. But, when he saw her holding Barty Crouch at wand point, hair a complete mess and sticking up at the back, he was reminded of her father, a man he loathed even after his death.

After that day he couldn't help but see even more similarities between her and her father. The shared talent for transfigurations and had an unbearably cocky attitude. Draco kept telling him that he was being pigheaded, but he didn't-couldn't-listen to him.

He had been told to watch her as she was dropped off at her Aunt and Uncle's house. He was there to make sure that Black didn't whisk her away. He saw them, Black and Potter, walk up to the doorstep with her suitcase. Severus could tell that she was holding back tears, but like her mother she wouldn't show weakness. She hugged her godfather goodbye and walked into the house bravely and no one had seen her since...

The Order Members had been watching the house and no one had seen the girl come out all summer, but Black assured everyone that she was safe and sound. No doubt, she'd scared her muggle family into submission. The girl had a Slytherin streak in her and he wouldn't be surprised if she had used it to her advantage during her stay at Lily's sister's house.

Then during the early weeks of the summer holidays Severus was left to deal with an angry Dark Lord, who had murdered Wormtail before calling the rest of the Death Eaters. They found the body in front of the deranged wizard. He the told them that the rat was an example for them all. He was showing them what happens when someone fails him. He had been torturing his following left and right for weeks, Severus had been his victim a few times already and wasn't looking forward to the next Death Eater gathering.

It was a lovely Monday morning in late July when his godson came running down the stairs of his home and into the old kitchen he was currently sitting in, reading the Prophet. There was nothing in it, there was a distinct lack of Rita Skeeter recently, not that he was complaining. The woman was cruel and never wrote anything that was true, and yet people constantly believed and read her articles. Recently the articles in the prophet were slurs about Potter, Diggory and Dumbledore, but today there wasn't much of anything in it to entertain him.

He looked up from the paper to see Draco with slightly flushed cheeks and a rather dazed look in his eyes. He looked somewhat ill and considering he was starting to sway it seemed that he may indeed be sick. Severus sat him down quickly. Draco had hit a growth spurt, he had grown nearly six inches over the summer and had started to fill out. Severus could remember a time when Draco's head didn't even reach his shoulder, now they were nearly looking each other in the eyes.

"Draco, is something wrong?" he asked slowly and Draco nodded, but then shook his head. There was obviously something bothering him.

"There's something wrong with Harri," he said quietly and Severus sighed and summoned some cups to make tea, he figured that this was going to be a long discussion.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting at the table, nursing cups of hot tea in their hands. "Draco, the Order is watching her. The Dark Lord isn't going to hurt her," Severus told him soothingly, but the haunted look in the teenager's eyes didn't leave.

"It's not Voldemort I'm worried about. It's those blasted muggles she's been living with. Remember, Sev, she has veela blood in her and she's living with muggle men," the blonde replied quietly, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Draco, there is nothing wrong with her. How would you even know if something was going on? Her contact with the magical word has been severed for the summer," Severus reminded him and Draco snorted.

The potions master raised an eyebrow at the response. "I've been talking to her all summer. She's barricaded herself in her room because her uncle keeps trying to get her alone," he muttered darkly, taking a small sip of tea.

"How have you been talking her?" Severus asked curiously. They had made sure that she didn't have any magical objects besides her school books and her wand.

"Promise you won't take the object in question when I tell you about it?" Draco questioned his godfather and Severus sighed.

"No, I won't," he answered, nearly rolling his eyes at his godson's behavior.

"Well, Sirius, Remus and Harri's dad made these two way mirrors when they were still at Hogwarts, and if you say the name of another person with the mirror their face will appear...Sirius, Hermione and I have been checking in with her all summer and I just have this really bad feeling that something-" Draco stopped suddenly and Severus heard glass shattering. Draco had slumped over in his chair, it had appeared that he had fainted.

He was over to his godson's side in seconds and felt his forehead, it didn't feel warm, but his cheeks were flushed. A few seconds later Draco's grey eyes fluttered open. "I have to tell Harri to leave, now!" he nearly shouted, as he tried to get up from the chair, nearly knocking his godfather over in the process.

Severus grabbed his arm and sat him back down. "Draco, you just fainted. You aren't going anywhere and how do you know that she's in trouble?" he asked the young man in front of him.

Draco sighed. "I have active seer blood. I used to just get bad feelings when something was going to happen, but recently I have been having small visions. Sev, you have to trust me, Harri is in trouble and she has to leave that house," Draco pleaded and Severus pinched his nose, knowing he couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, where's the mirror you were talking about earlier?" he asked hesitantly.

"On the table next to the bed," Draco replied with a tired, yet victorious, smile on his face.

Once his back was turned, the potions master rolled his eyes. He got to his godson's room which was clean and organized, books in a small pile on his desk, quill and ink stored neatly next to a rolled up piece of parchment. His bed was neatly made and no clothing was on the ground. He saw the silver mirror sitting on the bedside table and picked it up.

"Show me Harriet Potter," he said to the mirror feeling utterly ridiculous. A few seconds later the mirror blurred and the back of Potter's head appeared. Her hair was still very short, it seem like it wasn't growing at a very fast rate. It was sticking up slightly in the back and if he hadn't heard her voice a few moments later he would have sworn that it was her father on the other end.

"It's Draco, something must be wrong," he heard her say. Was someone in the room with her?

She turned around and Lily's bright green eyes greeted him. "Professor, what's going on? What happened to Draco?" she asked, genuinely concerned, a frown adorning her face.

"Nothing you should be overly concerned about. He said that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to you and said you should leave your Aunt and Uncle's house," he sneered, but Potter's eyes showed panic. It was obvious that she believed Draco's premonitions.

"George, we're packing everything up!" She shouted to someone behind her and Severus heard a muffled reply. He could see various things moving in the background. Weasley was with her? How the bloody hell did he get into the house?

"Thank Draco for me. His vision are hard to control, but they're accurate. I don't want to know what he saw. I'll tell you where I am after I arrive in my desired destination," she told him quickly.

"Harri, I need to store the mirror away for travel. Tell Professor Snape you'll see him soon," Weasley said in the background and Potter nodded. Even when the twins weren't in the room with him they made his blood boil.

There was a loud bang from Potter's end of the mirror and various curses could be heard from the raven haired girl's end. The mirror went completely dark seconds later. Severus was honestly worried about her wellbeing...damn her.

Minutes went by and luckily Draco was asleep on the couch in the sitting room and didn't know that his friend could be dead. Severus debated whether or not to go to Petunia's house and in the end he decided that it was better if he did. He might as well cover all his bases and make sure that Potter wasn't dead.

He left a note right next to Draco's head and apperated straight to the house. He didn't even bother knocking on the door. He walked straight in and went up the stairs to where Potter's bedroom should have been. He saw a rather large hole in the wall next to the door, it looked like it had been cut out. There seemed to be blood on the shredded fragments of the walls. On the far side of the wall was a large man with a very furry mustache. He was out cold and bleeding form various spots on his body.

Severus hesitantly entered the room. His blood ran cold when he saw runes covering the room. Most of them extremely complex warding runes. It seemed that her Uncle had been trying to get her alone after all. Snape felt compelled to hex him further, but refrained himself.

The room itself was a mess. It seemed when her uncle cut through the wall all her warding runes went off, sending debris everywhere, the bed at the far end of the room was on fire and everything else had exploded. The brilliant thing about this was that the ministry couldn't even question this because runes have nothing to do with wand wielding magic. He doubted that the ministry even knew that something had happened in the house.

There was one thing that hadn't been touched in the room and that was a small table near the window. There was a small note with the name "Professor Snape" written in elegant script on it. Severus walked over to it and opened the small piece of paper.

Dear Professor Snape,

In here is the address (it's coded, you'll need Draco to tell you want it means). I sent it as soon as I arrived at my destination. I figured you would check the house. Draco would kill you if you didn't.

Sincerely,

Harriet Jane Potter

His eye twitched in annoyance. He crumpled the note in his hand and apperated back to his home. Draco was still sleeping, so he decided to try to figure out what the code meant himself.

Three hours later Draco walked into the kitchen to see his godfather glaring at a note so angrily that he thought he would set it on fire.

"Sev, what did that note ever do to you?" Draco asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"This note is supposed to tell me where Potter is..." he grumbled and handed the note to his godson who plucked it out of the potion mater's hands.

"Ah, it's in code. Oh, I know exactly where she is. Harri hasn't shut up about this place all summer. She's staying at a friend's house, she just moved here and she has a small flat in Diagon Alley. Harri should be fine," Draco replied with a small smile.

"Draco," Severus began, trying to get the teens attention. The blonde's head turned to face him rather quickly in his godfather's general direction and looked at him confused. "Did you know that George Weasley was staying with Potter this summer?"

"Yea, we all know that he was there. Well, except Sirius and Remus. They would have killed him, but there's nothing too serious going on. Harri is a veela and needs to be by George or her magical core will burn out. So, George snuck out and then snuck into her Aunt and Uncle's house. They seem generally happy so I'm not telling them to do anything differently," Draco explained, not making direct eye contact with his godfather.

"How did Molly Weasley not notice that one of her kids was missing?" Severus asked, suddenly feeling older than he really was.

"Fred would just pretend to be George and get two meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner. No one in his family noticed. It's really sad..." Draco answered.

"Yes, it's sad. Now, let's get to your friend's location and make sure that she isn't hurt or dying," Severus said getting his wand out and taking them both to Diagon Alley.

They were in the apartment district of the Alley, where young witches and wizards tried to make it on their own in cheap flats. Draco was leading the way, muttering to himself as he read different signs till they finally reached the appropriate set of flats. They were higher class and built for about fifty people. Draco pressed a buzzer and a light French voice answered. "Who iz thiz?"

"Draco, Harri sent us," he replied and the door swung open moments later.

His godson motioned for him to follow him into the building. Four flights of stairs and three hallways later, they found the number they were looking for. Draco knocked three times and waited for someone to answer.

When the door opened Potter's face greeted them. She was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, a picture of ease. Potter, like her godson, had grown and matured over the summer. She had grown and her face had thinned out, giving her an aristocratic look, making her look even more like her father. Her short hair was framing her face, and her sharp green eyes watching them both. There were a few partially healed cuts on her face and arms, but they wouldn't close on their own. Her veela inheritance was starting to show through, giving her almost an inhuman sense of beauty to her. Severus wondered how she had managed to keep her Uncle away from her as long as she had. "Fleur said that you could come in if you wanted," she told them walking back through the entryway's hall and into the flat.

**The next chapter involves more things in Snape's POV and a few other things that may or may not surprise you. =)**

**So, if you're new to this story I'm uploading the original chapters 1-46 onto wattpad (same username) I only have chapter 1 up, but I should have two and maybe three up within the next few hours. I had a lot files to trade from an old computer onto my laptop and I had finals.**

**Anyway, to all my old readers that have found this chapter, ****congratulations! Guess what, there's still a review goal I'm going for 10 on the first chapter, and even if you don't make it, I'll post the next chapter, just because it's going to be hard for everyone to find. =) Hope to see you Friday!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This week as gone by so quickly...Enjoy the chapter, there will be more announcements at the bottom! **

**Chapter 48**

**The Mutt Returns**

Severus watched Draco shrug his shoulders and follow Potter into the flat without question. The potions master wished that his godson had decided that they should leave after seeing that she was alright. Instead, Severus found himself walking into an unfamiliar flat that smelled of expensive perfumes and was decorated with modern furniture.

He heard voices coming from a small nook a few meters away. There was a small kitchen there and George Weasley was sitting in a chair with his head back and his eyes were closed. Potter had an ice pack over his eye and had a hand on one of his shoulders as she whispered something in his ear. Draco had seated himself on the counted across from them.

The ginger muttered something along the lines of "good to know" and eventually took the ice pack from Potter's hands and let it sit on his face without her help.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Severus snapped, tired of watching the scene in front of him.

Potter sighed, "My Uncle is a disgusting human being and tried to get me alone all summer. You can imagine the different things that he'd want to do to me. I warded myself in my room with runes I had learned and kept to myself. Towards the end of the first week in the house started to feel weak. I knew that I needed George near me, so I got in contact with him and he came to my rescue. Luckily, my Uncle didn't find out. It wasn't until today that he even knew of George's existence. When he broke through the wall a lot of things exploded and something hit George in the eye. We came straight here. Fleur is getting ready for a job interview. She had told me about this flat a few weeks ago and wanted me to see it. It was the first place that came to mind when we needed to get out," she explained quickly and Severus couldn't if she was telling the truth.

"For some reason I doubt that you're being honest with me, Potter," he sneered and she huffed.

"Fine, would you rather I show you?" She challenged. Severus raised his wand at the invitation. Draco hopped off the counter and was bout to stop his godfather, but Harri shook her head.

The potions master walked up to the girl and brought his wand to her face, making direct eye contact with her, "Legilimens!"

Severus could feel himself enter her mind smoothly and found himself in front of a large manor. Potter, or at least a subconscious version was standing near a marble entryway, arms crossed.

"Welcome to world of my memories. I'm here to guid you through my mind safely. There are a lot of traps set in various rooms, so don't stray too far," she warned walking through the large entryway. Severus raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect her mind to be so well protected, then again, Black was a pureblood and the majority of them are forced to learn Occlumency at a young age. He probably taught Potter.

When the potions master entered the home he found himself in Petunia's house. The door slammed behind him and Potter was sitting in the staircase, watching him with Lily's green eyes.

"This memory is from the first day that I arrived. Dinner had just been served. Follow me to the kitchen," Potter said getting up quickly and walking silently towards the kitchen.

When they entered the subconscious version of Potter was leaning on a wall, watching her family eat dinner. Two whales, a horse and Potter were sitting at the table. Potter was eating silently while the two whales stared at her with lust in their eyes. Severus could see her pull out a necklace and shine it in their faces. He saw that it had a rune to repel people etched into it, obviously the men in front of her were rather thick because they didn't stop. Potter frowned and looked at the marking, trying to figure out what was wrong with it...

The memory began to fade and he and Potter were back at the steps. "The look in their eyes didn't leave. I knew what they wanted and I wasn't about to let them take advantage of me," she explained as a memory started.

"This memory is from the fifth day I was here. You might want to move away from the door," she advised and he jumped out of the way right as the door came crashing open. A large beefy man that Severus recognized as her Uncle came barging in.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" her Uncle snarled as he came in. Severus saw Petunia peek her head out of the kitchen.

"In her room, Vernon. Why don't you leave the little freak alone? You've been obsessing over her for the past five days," she said, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, clearly at her wits end.

Vernon grunted and began to talk to her. The potions master was not paying attention to either of them and turned towards the stairs. The subconscious version of Potter motioned for him to go up the stairs as she glided up them like a phantom.

Severus followed her and watched as she walked through the door to her room. He approached the door and walked through it like Potter had. He found the subconscious version of her sitting on the windowsill watching her past self, who was lying on the bed. Severus looked over Potter before Weasley had showed up and noticed that she did indeed look sick. There were bags under her eyes and she looked thinner than she had when he last saw her in the kitchen.

The silver mirror was lying next to her bed and she was playing with a charm bracelet. There were school books lying open on her desk, her owl was missing from its cage and there was a small cat curled up on the floor under her chair. Severus' lip curled at the mess. He was glad that his godson was a neat freak.

Seconds later her door swung open and she jumped up from her position on the bed. Her Uncle barely fit through the door. "Girl, your Aunt told me what you did to your cousin!" The potions master's eyebrow raised, wondering what she could have done to him.

"You mean after I punched him and broke his nose for pinching my arse? You can't tell me that you condone his behavior? I'm his cousin!" Potter shrieked indigently. Severus had seen what she had done to Alya's face in second year after she punched her. He couldn't imagine a stronger version of Potter punching another teen.

Her Uncle walked up to her and cracked his knuckles threateningly. "All I heard was that you used your freakishness to hurt him and now you're going to have to learn your lesson," he told her. He went to grab her, his hands not going towards her arms, but further south. His eyes were full of lust, but her wand was out in seconds, pointed at his neck. Distain written on her every feature.

The memory faded and Severus saw Potter lying in bed again, but this time she had a black eye and there were bruises on her arms, but there was a victorious smile on her face. Her cat was curled up on her chest and she was petting it absentmindedly. The subconscious Potter was nowhere in sight. "Showed him not to mess with me. I hope he tells the doctor that his niece broke his leg in five places and shattered his nose. I just hope my bruises heal soon, otherwise Sirius will come here and kill my uncle," she said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a white blur approached the window and knocked on it. The bird was holding some sort of animal in it's talons. Whatever it was carrying was thin and had a red bushy tail.

"Hedwig? What have you go there?" Potter asked opening the window, letting the snowy owl in and drop the load she had been carrying. It dropped to the floor and Severus realized that it was a fox.

"A fox?" she muttered going to close to the animal. She stuck her hand out to it hesitantly, not sure if it would bite. The fox tackled her onto her bed and began to lick her face.

"You're a friendly little guy, aren't you?" she asked with a slight laugh. The fox then started to change shape quickly and George Weasley took its place. The boy was an animagus?

"I've been told I'm friendly once or twice," he told her with a smile, but then it changed to a frown, "What happened to your face?"

"George, that is not the first thing you should ask your girlfriend," she told him with an unamused look on her face.

George traced the patterns of the bruises on her face and arms and realized that they were shaped like hands. "I'll kill your uncle if you'd like. He shouldn't be treating you like this," he told her, completely serious.

Though, within seconds the bruises began to fade. "With you around the bruises won't last very long. On top of that, I've started to ward my room, take a look at the door," she told George and Severus turned around right as the memory of Weasley did. He looked at the complex warding ruins on the door. Even though this was a memory he could almost feel the magic coming from them. The potions master turned around to the couple again. Weasley had laid down next to her, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"You're a brilliant witch, you know that?" he asked with leaning down for a kiss. The scene faded quickly and the subconscious Potter appeared again. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry about that," she muttered and the scene changed to Potter looking out the window and loud crashes coming from outside. There was a ginger fox destroying everything in the yard, from breaking flower pots to unearthing her prized roses. Petunia was chasing it, but it managed to get into the house. More crashes could be heard and Potter smirked.

"Basically, the rest of the summer went like that. It was a lot of fun watching my Uncle and Aunt chase down George. Now, I'd like you to leave my mind," the subconscious version of Potter said and Severus found himself being forced out of her mind.

The potions master felt himself jerk awake and found himself on the ground. Weasley was holding Potter up and Draco was hovering over him. It was a few moments before both of them righted themselves. They all sat down at the table, no one dared to speak.

"Why did you trust me with finding you? I haven't exactly been the most understanding of professors," Severus asked, curious. He finally believed her after she let him invade her mind.

"Because, Draco trusts you and I know you have good in you, Professor," she replied sincerely and Severus blinked.

"What did you say?" he asked, not in a rude tone, but in one of genuine shock.

"I said that you have good in you. That isn't that shocking of a concept is it?" she replied with a raised eyebrow. Severus shook his head. He felt like he should remember that sentence from somewhere.

An awkward silence followed for a few minutes. No one really sure where to take the conversation.

"So, where are you going to be staying for the rest of the summer?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got in contact with Tonks. She's going to be picking me up here and taking me to the Order's Headquarters. She said that you're welcome to join us if you want, Draco," Potter replied and Severus' heart sank slightly. He enjoyed having Draco around, it gave his dark house some life.

"It'd be nice to see the Headquarters, but I still have stuff and Sev's and I don't think I should just leave him by himself. He broods enough with me there. I don't even want to think about what he'll do without me," Draco told her cheekily. Potter rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want. Luna is at the Headquarters though. That's the only reason I extended the invitation," she said with a smirk and Draco's cheeks heated up considerably. Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? Draco was smitten with Luna Lovegood?

"I-I don't think that's the only reason you brought that up," Draco stuttered out and Potter's grin increased tenfold, making her look just like her father.

She was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. Potter's wand was out in seconds and she approached the door quickly. Severus hated to admit it, but she looked deadly. A few moments later he heard a squealing noise from the door and saw Potter hugging someone tightly around the neck. There wasn't just Tonks at the door, there were two other men with her. One had sandy brown hair that was starting to grey and the other had a mop of moderately long black hair and was currently hugging Potter...it was Lupin and Black.

"I thought you two weren't going to be back until late August!" she said surprised, still hugging Black.

"We found what we were looking for and decided to head back early. We were going to surprise you for your birthday the day after tomorrow, but you beat us to that!" Black replied hugging her again and then pulling her away and looking her over. Severus saw his eyes linger on the scratches, but also on her face.

"What did I tell you about growing up! I don't see you for a month and a half and all of the sudden you look like a young woman! I told you that you weren't allowed to look mature until you were forty!" Black scolded and Potter laughed and threw her arms around him again.

"I missed you, Sirius," she whispered and he hugged her back in shock.

"We're clearly missing something," Lupin said, stating the obvious, but nonetheless moving Potter and Black into the house with Tonks closing the door behind them.

**So, this will be the last chapter in Snape's POV, for now. I miss Harriet's POV…anyway, I don't think I'm going to be getting my old story back anytime soon. The website isn't answering me so as I said in the previous chapter, I'm uploading the old chapters to wattpad. **

**Okay, I gave a really big hint for what's going to happen in sixth year in this chapter. You can leave a review as a guess! I've had this little hint planned since book two. =3 Sixth year is going to be lots of fun for me.**

**Um, so there will be a review goal, though it will be a lot smaller since my fan base is scattered. The review goal is 22, though I'll probably still post regardless, the fan base is still very messed up. I'm trying to get to everyone that alerted to be, but there are 500 of you and I'm only on the letter N. I've made it through half the alphabet. =) I doubt that this will ever be as successful as Harriet Potter-The Marauder's Heir, but I want to finish this series like I promised. **

**If anyone has any questions where to find the early chapters or a question about the chapter leave it in the reviews or PM me, I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Either it's Christmas Eve, like it is for me, or it's Christmas day for you! So, for all those celebrating Christmas today Happy Christmas!**

**I'm currently staring at my Christmas Tree and sitting on the Angel topper is a stink-bug. I hate those things, they've ruined a lot of things for me and now they're defiling a Christmas Tree...and I'm way to freaked out by them to take it off myself. They hate me! I've literally been attacked by them multiple times!**

**Chapter 49**

**Mates and Prefects and Rita Skeeter's fate: Oh-My**

Before any of them could start talking Snape hissed in pain and grabbed his left forearm. The potions master left quickly after they entered the kitchen. He told Draco he would send him an owl when it was safe to return. Draco watched his godfather leave with a worried look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

They were all in the small kitchen. George was sitting on the counter and Harri was sitting next to him, there hands intertwined. Draco was leaning against the sink in the corner of the room, while the adults all sat at the table. It took about fifteen minutes for Harri to fully explain what had happened over the summer to Sirius and Remus. Both of them were looking murderous by the end of her story. "He tried to rape you?" Sirius growled, grey eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He tried, but I shattered his nose and then broke his arm in five places instead. George came a few days later and any damage done was reversed. That's why you didn't see any bruises when you called me later in the week. Hedwig carried him from his house to my Aunt and Uncles," she explained.

"How did Hedwig carry him into your room? He isn't exactly light," Remus asked curiously.

George hopped off the counter and smirked. Harri rolled her eyes and watched him change shape. In his place was a small fox that jumped back onto the counter and curled up in Harri's lap.

"Ah, he finally finished learning how to change into an animagus..." Sirius commented, "it took you long enough. James and I managed to do it in our fifth year. You and your brother a slacking, George."

Harri laughed as she pet the fox behind the ears. "Well, he didn't know you were an animagus during your school days until I told him. If Draco, Hermione and I weren't working on the potions before school let out they would never have known," Harri told them grinning.

"You have a form too? Show me!" Sirius said excitedly, but Harri shook her head with a grin.

"Nope, George is the only person who knows what my form is and I'm not telling till the time is right," Harri said with a wink directed towards George, who hid his face in Harri's stomach at the extra attention. She figured if he was in his human form he would be blushing as red as his hair.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at his goddaughter's obvious flirting with her boyfriend, even if he's in his fox form. "And how long has your boyfriend been staying with you at your aunt and uncle's house?" He questioned, glaring daggers at George.

"Sirius, if George wasn't there, I'd be dead. The closer I come to my inheritance the more we have to be close to each other. I barely made it a week without him near me. I was luckily that he managed to escape without Mrs. Weasley knowing," Harri replied, petting George soothingly, calming him down.

"Molly doesn't know that you left?" Remus asked shocked and Harri chuckled as George nodded and hopped back onto the floor and changed back into their favorite messy haired ginger.

"Fred has been pretending to be both of us. He knows that mum would never agree to letting me visit Harri. She thinks that what we have is a passing fling and I'll marry a girl from a stable family. I've tried to explain things to her, but she won't listen. So, I snuck out when Hedwig came. She managed to carry me to Surrey as a fox, she's a really strong owl," George explained, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, I don't know how you're going to get past your mother, now. She's at the Order's Headquarters right now with the rest of your family," Remus told George with a small grin. He wasn't happy that he had been with his niece all summer, but at the same time it was good that he saved her life.

"We have a plan for that...when are we leaving for the Order Headquarters? I have to tell Fleur that I'm leaving. I also have to tell her that she's invited to the order meeting next week," Harri said to her guardian pointing backwards towards a door, leading to where Fleur was.

"Whenever you're ready we're leaving," Sirius replied before he snapped his fingers, thinking of something else. "Tell her thank you for me!"

Right before Harri reached the door Remus sighed. "Dumbledore isn't going to like that you're recruiting people without his permission," he told her tiredly.

"I don't really care. She's a powerful witch who is willing to fight for our cause. I feel like recruiting young people is the best idea. I know Tonks and Sirius are trying to recruit the Aurors," Harri replied offhandedly.

"Oh, about the Aurors...Tonks and I need to talk to you about something when we get to the Headquarters," Sirius said fidgeting in his seat slightly. Tonks was giving him a slightly guilty look and Harri wondered what happened.

She shrugged her shoulders and went into Fleur's room. She saw that blonde checking her hair in her mirror with a frown. She noticed Fleur motion for her to move closer, seeing her through the reflection. Harri realized that she looked like she got into a fight with a door. Luckily, most of the cuts had closed and the bruises were fading. "Is something wrong?" Harri asked, green eyes concerned.

"I could sense my mate..." she muttered staring at her reflection timidly as she pinned her blonde hair to her head.

"That's great! Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked her as she came over and put the last few pins in.

"I lost him...what eef I never find him again?" she questioned close to tears.

Harri sighed. She was worried about this before she realized George was her mate. It was a constant fear for Veela. If they never found their mates, they were never truly whole.

"You'll find him again," Harri told her soothingly. "Now, there's going to be an Order meeting in about a week. I'd love for you to come."

"Eet would get my mind off things. I think that I will go," Fleur replied with a forced smile.

The week passed quickly. Grimmauld Place was filled with noise, since the Weasley's were living there as well as Hermione, Cedric, Harri, Remus and Sirius. Luna did visit occasionally and Draco was living with his godfather, avoiding the crazy Order Headquarters unless Snape was there.

Luckily, George was never caught by his mother. He managed to sneak into Grimmauld place in fox form. He hid in Harri's trunk and then scampered off into his bedroom when the coast was clear.

Soon after arriving Sirius told her some good news and then some grim news. The good news was that with the sword of Gryffindor, he and Remus had managed to destroy two more Horcruxes during the summer. The bad news was that he and Tonks had been fired as soon as the summer started. Fudge had pulled some strings and threatened enough people to have them removed from their positions as Aurors.

Sirius then went on to tell her that he and Tonks had been rehired as her new defense against the dark arts professors. Apparently they were the only ones that applied. Dumbledore had told them that if they didn't apply the ministry might have decided to hire someone for him.

Harri had met a lot of new people since she arrived at Grimmauld Place, one of them being Bill Weasley, who had taken a desk job a Gringotts to help his family during the upcoming war. Harri thought that it was sweet, but then again, the Weasley's were already down one son. Percy had decided to abandon them for the ministry, which was currently slandering Harri, Cedric and Dumbledore.

The emerald eyed girl would roll her eyes at the articles. She couldn't believe that people would think that she would make any of this stuff up. It was disgusting. She was just glad that Rita Skeeter hadn't written any articles.

It was the morning before the meeting when Hermione came running into her room with two letters in her hand. Both had the Hogwarts emblem on them, Harri guessed that they were their yearly letters. Harri had been sitting on her bed reading up on defense spells, Artemis curled up on her lap. She had decided to have a quiet morning away from everyone. "Hermione, you could have just called me downstairs," Harri told her.

"I knew that you wouldn't come down. These letters are very important! I know that one of us is going to be prefect this year! I'm nervous to find out which one of us it is!" Hermione replied handing Harri her letter.

"Hermione, I really don't care which one of us is a prefect. That's probably why you got picked for it. There's no chance that a rule breaking daughter of a prankster would be a prefect," Harri said putting her book down and opening the letter.

She rolled her eyes when she saw that Hermione wasn't even touching the envelope, obviously waiting to see if Harri got it or not. When Harri only found a letter telling her what supplies she needed did Hermione open her letter. A shiny prefects badge fell out of hers. Harri smiled as Hermione jumped around the room excitedly.

"I told you that you would get it. Now, the fight for Head Girl is going to be completely different, good luck getting that position, Hermione," Harri challenged with a grin. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harri's attitude, but let it drop.

"Speaking of Head Boys, Cedric was picked for Head Boy this year!" Hermione told her friend excitedly.

Hermione and Harri chatted in her room for a bit. "How are you and Viktor?" Harri asked trying to catch up on lost time with her friend.

"Oh, we broke up a little over a month ago. I couldn't handle the publicity that came with dating a famous quidditch player," Hermione admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"That's fine. It takes awhile to find the right person," Harri told her, shrugging her shoulders. "So, is there anyone else that you have your eyes on?"

Hermione quickly change the subject and mentioned something unexpected. "Harri, has Artemis wrecked your room since you left Hogwarts?"

Harri rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt to change the subject. The emerald eyed girl let it slide though. She didn't want to upset her friend. "No, she hasn't wrecked it since she killed that bug on the last day of classes last year. I think she just wanted to prove that she was a fierce hunter. She calmed down after that," Harri answered, petting the cat that was looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Well, she is named after the goddess of the hunt," Hermione commented, petting the cat behind the ear.

"Yes, she's a cold blooded killer. Now, why don't we go to breakfast while my killer takes a nap," Harri said putting the now sleeping cat on the bed.

Harri and Hermione made it down the stairs only to find an enraged Molly Weasley standing in the entrance. The woman's face was as red as her hair. Harri brushed past her to see what was wrong and when she saw the scene in front of her she started laughing, really hard.

Bill Weasley and Fleur were in a rather passionate lip lock against the far wall of the kitchen. It seemed that Fleur found her mate. Harri, once she finished laughing, smiled at the sight. Fleur had been waiting for over a year to find her mate.

She felt someone put their arm around her waist. She looked up and found George there. "Mum's furious. She thinks Bill has been bewitched," he told her with a roguish grin on his face.

"Well, he kind of has. Just like you," she told him as he brought his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

**I'm slowly closing all the loose ends from the last books that I didn't talk about. The next chapter is the Hogwarts express and Harri's first day back. Book five is going to be a long one…Anyway, now we know what happened to Rita! You can all guess what animagus form Harri takes. Oh! No one guessed the hint I gave for book six. You weren't looking at the right part of the chapter…Oh well, I'm going to be dropping a lot of hints in this book.**

**You didn't reach the review goal that I had set, but it is Christmas…so I'm being generous. I was offered cookies to continue. I'm glad that you guys liked the peek into the summer. Year five is going to be really fun!**

**The review goal for Friday is 31. (Give me a Christmas Present by reviewing?) =) **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, sorry this is up later than normal, Fanfiction was down for me for a few hours. =( But, I kept refreshing till the page worked. Enjoy…see you at the bottom! =)**

**Chapter 4**

**The Ministry is Full of Idiots**

As the end of the summer drew near, Mrs. Weasley's agitation with Harri and Fleur grew more intense. She couldn't stop Fleur and Bill from spending time together. They both worked in the same building, but that didn't mean she didn't vocally tell her son that he was making a mistake getting involved with Fleur. Her eldest would brush off her scathing comments and defend Fleur instead, much to her distain.

She was constantly trying to separate Harri and George, who were rarely seen apart. She hated Harri even more because she encouraged the twins pranks.

It was the morning before they went back to school when Mrs. Weasley was finally pushed over the edge.

Harri, Hermione, Cedric, Draco, Fred and George were all sitting at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The twins had decided earlier in the summer that Cedric was alright. Cedric had given them half of his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament for their joke shop. Harri had given them all of her winnings. She knew the twins needed the money and she and Cedric didn't want to the money from that stupid game. The minister gave it to them to shut them up. He figured he could bribe them with money to get them to stop talking about Voldemort.

As the teens were talking they were discussing what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, something Mrs. Weasley wanted to know. Harri watched her cooking slow down and her head turn slightly to listen in. Harri knew that Mrs. Weasley was hoping that Hermione, Draco and Cedric would steer them in the right direction for jobs. She didn't have any faith in Harri, "considering who she was raised by."

"I'm going to try to become an Auror when I graduate, but I don't think the ministry is going to let me..." Cedric said sadly, head lying on the table and hands spread out in front of him in despair. Hermione put her hand on top of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Cedric, they'd be stupid to reject the head of Hogwarts' graduating class at the Auror Academy," Hermione said soothingly, but the seventh year only groaned.

"What do you want to do when you graduate Hogwarts, Hermione?" Draco asked, changing the subject, it was obvious that Cedric wouldn't want to talk about his lack of job options.

Hermione, blinked surprised at the prospect of job opportunities in the future. "I want to work for the rights of magical creatures! So many of them are treated cruelly for something they can't control!" she stated passionately.

"Amen to that!" Harri said in reply lifting an imaginary glass up to her friend. The magical community consider Veela human and have just about equal rights as the average witch and wizard, but Remus, who wasn't even born as a werewolf is considered subhuman...it disgusted Harri to no end. "So, Draco, do you have plans after Hogwarts?"

"I was planning on getting a Mastery in Potions. Sev says that I have the talent for it," Draco admitted shyly. He didn't talk about his godfather very often when other people were in the room, since not too many of his students liked him.

They joked for a few minutes after that, like teenagers should. Then they got back to talking about jobs. The next two down the table were Fred and George.

"We all know what the twins want to do when they graduate, but what do you want to do, Harri?" Cedric questioned the emerald eyed girl and she grinned.

"I was thinking about a Curse Breaker or an Unspeakable. I really good at Ancient Runes, Defense and Transfigurations, which would be good for either job. The only perk of an Unspeakable is that they work with the ministry mostly, so I won't be far from home. I'm still trying to figure it out," Harri admitted with a shrug.

"And where do you plan your home to be, Harriet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she brought the food over to the table. This was obviously a test and that brought a devilish grin to her face.

"Well, I was planning on living in Diagon Alley not to far from a joke shop owned by Fred and George," she replied innocently.

"You better not be living with said jokester," a voice from the doorway said. Everyone in the room jumped to see Sirius leaning against the door frame, his grey eyes dancing mischievously.

Mrs. Weasley turned red at this. "Sirius, I don't see how you can condone that kind of behavior! What kind of lessons are you teaching her?" she shrieked.

"Not to live with your son for the sake of her innocence?" he answered unsure of what she was referring to.

Mrs. Weasley puffed herself up and approached him, much to Harri's annoyance. "How can you let her talk to my children like they have a chance of opening a joke shop? They should be getting respectable jobs at the ministry!" she shouted, raising her arms in aggravation.

"Molly, it's the boys' dream and opening a business is a very respectable thing to do and Harri should support her...boyfriend...in what he wants to do," he told her gritting out the word boyfriend. Harri rolled her eyes. He really did like George, but he was very overprotective.

By the time the words left his mouth most of the other occupants of the house had gathered by the doorway, which consisted of Ginny, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Moody, Snape, and Kingsley. Some of them were just here for the time being, since they had to get to work, but they all came to watch the show down between Sirius Black and Molly Weasley.

"Sirius, how can you approve of your charge entering a serious relationship at such a young age?" she asked, getting to the route of the discussion. She was trying to get Sirius to break Harri and George up, instead of doing it herself. She didn't want her son to be mad at her.

"Molly, Harri is a responsible girl. I don't like that she's dating. I would prefer that she wait till she's in her fifties to date and even then it might be too soon, but she found someone who she can confide in and I'm not going to break that up. I'm honestly glad that she won't be rejected for years like her father was. It's a nice change of pace to watch a Potter find a relationship quickly," Sirius answered and Harri smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up, but Molly smirked. That was obviously not the correct answer. Harri frowned, what was wrong with what her godfather had said?

She gave an almost haughty laugh before continuing. "She isn't James, Sirius. Stop treating her like your dead best friend," she told him in a superior tone.

Harri could see Sirius tense up, Remus was being held back by Tonks, who looked murderous. "What do you mean I treat her like James?" he growled, almost sounding feral.

"Do you see how she's dressed? She's like a cross between you and James! You haven't been raising her right?" She told him sternly.

Harri looked down at her clothes. She was wearing tight ripped jeans and a tight fitting grey shirt with a graphic design on it, her basilisk fang necklace falling to the center of shirt. What was wrong with what she was wearing?

"There isn't anything wrong with the way she dresses, Molly," Tonks said from the doorway. Tonks had helped Harri pick out the majority of her clothes after all.

Sirius was about to say something when Harri cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Her eyes were flashing green and a few magic sparks were given off as she stood up and slammed her hand down on the table.

Her hair started to change to dark shade of red, making her look more like her mother. "The only reason I look like my father is because my hair got cut off in a fight with a Death Eater! I dress the way I like to! It's nothing extreme! You have no right to tell Sirius how he should raise me! I'm one of the top in my class at Hogwarts and have saved the life of your children! So, how dare you, a woman who doesn't let her children do what they want with their talents, tell my godfather how to raise me!" she shouted.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, turning red and then very pale. "This is what I'm talking about, Sirius. Are you going to let her talk to her elders like that?" she asked him, insulted.

Sirius grinned and walked over to Harri and hugged her, which Harri returned gladly. "You bet I'm going to let her speak her mind. As long as the person deserves to be spoken to that way!"

"I don't want my son associating with a girl like you!" she hissed and George stood up angrily.

"Mum, you have no say in who I can and can't date! I'm of age!" he told her, blue eyes icy.

Mrs. Weasley was about to retaliate, but Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder. "Molly, that's enough."

Harri avoided Mrs. Weasley as much as possible during her final day in the house. She spent her time packing her trunk and talking to her friends.

When they all got onto the train Hermione, Cedric and Draco all went to the prefects meeting. Harri, Fred and George decided to lounge in their usual compartment and discuss the joke shop. Fred was sitting on one side of the compartment and Harri was sitting on the other with George laying down across her lap.

The twins had found a shop in Diagon Alley with a flat above it and were getting close to having enough products to open and sell things at their store. She was honestly surprised that they came back for their last year.

"So, while Hermione isn't here, what products are you planning on testing this year?" she asked curiously.

"That's a secret. You won't know until you see it," George said with a wink. Harri sighed, she tried. The twins were being very secretive of their new products. They had sworn Draco to secrecy on the products he was helping them develop.

Fred left a few minutes later claiming he had to find Lee, but George and Harri knew he was going to look for Angelina. This left them sometime for themselves. Harri was absentmindedly playing with George's hair. The seventh year dozed on and off as the train ride continued.

"I can't believe that you stood up to your mum like that," Harri said, breaking the silence and waking George up slightly.

"My mum is being ridiculous. You're the best daughter-in-law she could ask for," George replied with a smile as he grabbed Harri's hand and kissed it.

The fifth year leaned down to kiss him, but right before their lips met the compartment door flew open and Draco, Neville, Wendi, Hermione and Cedric came piling in, followed by Luna who seemed slightly out of place. Harri and George glared at their friends, but they didn't even seem fazed.

"Was the prefects meeting so boring that you had to run back to us?" George questioned, sitting up to make room for their friends.

"No, but we figured that we could interrupt you, so we came as fast as possible," Draco answered with a smirk. George flipped him off and put his head on Harri's shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you and Fred were up late making products?" Hermione asked, watching the exhausted Weasley twin before her. He nodded and snuggled back up to Harri.

"So, who are all the new prefects?" Harri asked after George went to sleep.

"Blaise and Daphne are the prefects for Slytherin, Hannah and Justin for Hufflepuff, Draco and Padma for Ravenclaw and then me and Neville for Gryffindor. Not bad choices," Hermione answered and Harri then turned to Neville and congratulated him. Neville had grown a lot over the summer. He was growing out his awkward stage and becoming a very handsome young wizard. Wendi was sitting rather close to him and Harri wondered if something was going on between them.

"Oh, Harri, Hermione, Wendi, I was told to talk to you. Professor Flitwick has decided that the bullying was out of hand last year by the girls in my house, so he's decided to move me. McGonagall offered to room me in Gryffindor Tower...would you mind if I roomed with you? Otherwise, I'll be in the Hufflepuff dorms and the girls there don't like me very much," Luna asked shyly.

Harri didn't even need to ask her roommates to know that they would be more than willing to let Luna room with them to keep her safe. "Luna, you are more than welcome to room with us," Harri told her and Luna smiled brightly. It was obvious that she had never roomed with anyone that was friendly to her.

Before the group knew it they were at Hogwarts and were taken to the Great Hall. Sirius and Tonks were sitting next to each other at the Professors table. Tonks' hair was bright pink to show her happy mood and Harri was excited for them. On the opposite side of the table was a woman dressed all in a pale pink, that seemed rather boring with Tonks' hair in the room. She also resembled a toad. Harri didn't like her and she could feel the pink toad glaring at her from the table.

The regular professors were there as well. Snape was glaring at Sirius, but the Marauder only gave a cheeky wave back. McGonagall looked to be at her wits end and Flitwick was pretending that nothing was going on. Hagrid was missing from the teacher's table, but she figured that he was away for the Order. Dumbledore was seated in the middle pretending that everything was going swimmingly and he wasn't going to regret hiring Sirius.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to announce the new teachers. "Let me introduce this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. Professor Sirius Black, will be teaching forth to seventh year students, while Professor Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching first through third. Both of them were respected Aurors-" a slight cough could be heard from the pink toad and Harri's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes, the ministry is going to be evaluating our teachers this year. The woman dressed in pink is Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore introduced and the woman looked over to the Gryffindor table haughtily.

She then gave a fifteen minute speech on how the ministry was going to be taking an active role in trying to shape Hogwarts students into model citizens. She said that ministry was going to tighten their leash and stop any disgusting rumors that were going around. Any attempts to try to fight the new system would result in immediate punishment.

"Challenge accepted," Harri murmured. This year was going to be fun.

**Alright, for everyone who wants to know what happened to Harriet Potter: The Marauder's Heir, this is a small message for you: I DID NOT REMOVE IT BY CHOICE! Fanfiction took it down saying I'm using music lyrics in it that I don't own. I don't know where they found lyrics, but I'd like to know! I don't use songs in what I write so it should not have been taken down. I don't think that I'm ever going to get it back. I'm uploading all the old chapters to wattpad! I'm using the same user name, so it's easy to find me.**

**Okay, now, back to the current story! Umbridge isn't going to know what hit her when Harri gets through with her! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed me killing off Skeeter. I figured that you guys would like it. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! It was great to see that so many people enjoyed the chapter! I was also told that my hints are too subtle and I should make them more obvious. Well, go back to the last chapter and pay attention to Snape. (there a very obvious hint, kind of.) Snape is my hint master. He holds all the hints to the sixth book. If he's speaking he might be giving you a glimpse into the future… or he might not, depends on my **

** So, the goal for Tuesday is 44, not too bad. Let's do some Horcrux counting. How many Horcruxes have been destroyed? Leave a review with the number! Remember there can't be more than or equal to seven destroyed, yet. And here's a hint…there's more than one that has been destroyed. =)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Years to you all! I ****still have about seven hours till it's the New Year, but for all of you that are celebrating it right now, Happy 2014! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Lesson of the Year: OWLS are Very Important**

The evening after the feast, Harri, Hermione and Wendi helped Luna get situated in their room. They fourth year seemed to like the Gryffindor dorm rooms. It wasn't a quiet affair, since they had to hang Nargle repellant charms all over the room. Hermione, even though she was reluctant to help, did it anyway after receiving a very threatening glare from Harri. The bushy haired girl would rather feel silly hanging things up than have the lone descendant of the Marauders after her.

Once the charms were set up, Luna skipped to the bathroom, got ready for bed and went right to sleep. The three fifth years followed her lead, not wanting to imagine what their workload was going to be tomorrow. Being fifth years meant that they had to take their OWLs. Hermione was already planning a study schedule for them.

Harri grudgingly got out of bed the first morning of classes and went to breakfast. Halfway through breakfast she was handed her schedule by McGonagall. She nearly groaned at it. She had double potions with the Slytherins first thing, then History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, where she and Draco would pass notes, and then DADA, again with the Ravenclaws. The last subject on the list got her excited, she couldn't wait to see what Sirius had in store for them.

Right before she left, she felt someone watching her from the teachers' table and it wasn't Snape. His glare was different. She turned around to see Umbridge, who was dressed in a horrid shade of pink, staring at her with beady eyes. Harri turned right back around, her greens eyes sparking in anger. She didn't like Umbridge, not one little bit.

Harri was not happy with Umbridge. The woman was watching her like a hawk. She wouldn't be surprised if she found Umbridge waiting outside her classrooms to make sure she didn't skip.

On her first day back she entered the potions lab, the Gryffindors had a double lesson of potions with the Slytherins, it seemed to be a tradition. Harri sat in the middle of the classroom with Hermione and Wendi. The three girls sat quietly, until Snape came in with his robes billowing out behind him. Harri swore he used a spell for that effect.

Snape was, as usual, picking on everyone who wasn't in Slytherin. Harri didn't take the insults personally anymore. She found them very amusing, which infuriated her potions master. She preferred to think of Snape as an annoying cousin.

She was stuck dealing with him because he was Draco's godfather, but he wasn't directly related to her. Harri could only imagine Snape's horrified face if she ever told him that she considered him family.

The potions master lectured the class on their lack of brewing skill and how most of them wouldn't make it to the NEWT level potions class next year. Harri was planning on taking it, though she doubted that her professor thought she had the skill for it.

He then set them all to work. Harri was daydreaming as she worked. This wasn't a difficult potion, they were working on the Draught of Peace. If she was distracted there was a better chance of her not snapping at her professor.

She then had a free period and decided to go back to the common room to read up on Transfigurations and Ancient Runes, which she had the next day.

Hermione and Wendi had decided to go to the library to research something for their Arithmancy class on Wednesday.

Binns class was unremarkable, as per normal. Harri could barely keep her eyes open through the droll class. Wendi actually ended up sleeping. Though, her nap didn't last long. Her head fell out of her hand and she smacked her forehead on her desk, successfully waking her up.

"I can't believe that we have so much homework already! A foot and a half of parchment for Snape and then a foot for Binns! I hope we don't get anything in defense," she complained on their way to Sirius' lesson.

"It could be worse, you could also have Ancient Runes with me, instead of Muggle Studies," Hermione told Wendi, sternly.

"Ancient Runes is easy, Hermione. I don't know what you're complaining about," Harri said as she walked into the DADA room, which was completely redone. Sirius must have worked all night to get it looking this good. The desk were all moved to the back and there was a dueling platform in the center of the room. There was only one eyesore in the room and that was the pink toad, who was standing in the far corner, mouth set in a frown. She obviously didn't like the decor.

Sirius was sitting on the platform and waited for everyone to arrive. She could see him counting students as they walked in. Neville was the last to arrive with Trevor in hand. The toad had obviously tried to escape again. This year Gryffindor had defense with the Ravenclaws, so both Harri and Draco got to witness Sirius' teaching together.

"Alright class, I'm Professor Black. Up until recently, I was one of the top Aurors in my department. I captured the majority of the Death Eaters that are rotting in Azkaban right now. My job is to teach you how to defend yourself against outside threats an-"

Sirius' speech was interrupted by the toad, who coughed in the corner. "Yes, Dolores?" Sirius asked, gritting his teeth.

"Are you insinuating that there is a threat out there that the students should be afraid of?" she questioned, daring him to say that Voldemort was back.

"Yes, there are rapist, murderers, muggers and dangerous magical creatures like dragons and mermaids, which the ministry forced the Tri-Wizard tournament participants to face. I've locked away a lot of those magical rapist and murderers. And, as the defense teacher, I feel I should teach my students how to properly defend themselves from danger," he replied, shutting up Umbridge. She couldn't argue with him there. Rapist and murderers weren't Voldemort, well they might be, but Harri wasn't going to say anything. She was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

Sirius turned away from the toad and faced his class once more. There was a marauderish glint in his eyes that meant fun was coming. "Today we are going to be doing some mock dueling. Later this year there will be a tournament between the houses to see who the best duelist in each year is. You will be allowed to use any kind of magic to defend yourself. The only thing I don't want to see are dark spells. If I catch anyone using those, you'll have to deal with me," he told the class, making everyone silent with a steely glare, but then his glare left and a goofy smile made its way onto his face. "Any volunteers?"

Wendi volunteered along with Seamus. It was obvious that Wendi had more spells up her sleeve than her opponent. Harri figured she picked up some of them last year. Harri had been practicing a lot of spells for the tournament.

Wendi ended up knocking Seamus out with a powerful reducto curse. There were quite a few boring duels, some of the took forever. The one between Ron Weasley and Padma Patil was exceptionally long. Hermione faced Neville and, surprisingly, Neville won with a very good stupefy. Everyone was surprised about his win, even Neville himself, who was apologizing to Hermione profusely.

"I helped him with his wand work this summer," Wendi told her with a smile.

"I bet that wasn't all your helped him with," Harri replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Wendi nudged her gently. Harri could see a blush on her friend's face, signaling that something did happen, but she wasn't going to push her friend. Not till later, anyway.

Eventually, Harri and Draco ended up on the opposite sides of the platform.

Harri had never dueled Draco before and decided that she wasn't going to hold back. They both pointed their wands at each other and Draco made the first move by casting Petrificus Totalus at her. She moved out of the way by side stepping and cast a transfiguration spell and a movement charm at his feet. Sirius did say they could use any kind of spell. She was going to use her strengths.

He jumped out of the way and a few people laughed. "Potter, your aim sucks!" one Ravenclaw shouted, but she had been hoping that he would jump, that way her spell would work.

Suddenly, roots started shooting from the platform, right where her spell at hit. The roots charged at Draco and he lit them on fire. The roots crumbled to ash.

The blonde on the other side of the platform looked livid. She saw him mouth "dirty trick". She grinned and prepared her next spell, which she aimed right at his head. It was another transfiguration spell. Draco ducked and it hit the wall behind him. Just like she planned.

Draco rolled his eyes and fired many different disarming charms at Harri, but she either defended herself or stepped out of the way. It was a pretty impressive fight, but no one was paying attention to the spell she had fired a while ago that missed Draco.

The wall behind him started to sprout leaves and a trunk and started to grow towards his head. Eventually, it poked him on the back of the head. He spun around and Harri decided that enough was enough. "Stupefy!" She shouted and Draco didn't have enough time to react before the spell hit him. He was successfully stunned. There was a reason that she did well in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and that was thanks to her Transfiguration skills.

Draco didn't hold it against Harri for beating him. She had competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year before, which improved her dueling skills.

"Alright, I want you to write a foot of parchment on the art of dueling for Friday," Sirius told the class and everyone groaned and a smirk formed on Sirius' face. "Just kidding. Brush up on your defense spells and strategy. There's going to be an intense quiz next class!"

"Ms. Potter, a word, please," the toad said from the back of the room and Harri went over towards the woman. She motioned for Sirius to leave and the Professor scowled, but complied.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Umbridge?" Harri asked politely, acting like this woman didn't piss her off. The woman grabbed her arm and dragged her down to meet her eyes.

"I'm going to warn you once, you half-breed. Do not talk about the Dark Lord in this school. I will go after everything you care about and torture them till they hate the very mention of your name. You're a filthy half breed that relies on another wizard for survival and I plan on using that to my full advantage. You're going to jumps the hoops I provide for you, starting with you failing your classes. I want you out of this school. Remember who owns you and you're mate, Potter," she spat releasing her arm.

Harri's fist clenched and she left the room. There was no way she was going to fail her classes for a toad woman or harm a hair on George's head. Hermione and Draco were waiting outside the door for her and when they saw the angry look on her face they knew it would be better to wait till they got to the common room to talk.

The group entered the common room to see Fred and George talking in hushed tones near the fire. Harri quickly went over to the twins and whispered something quietly to them. The emerald eyed girl motioned for Hermione and Draco to come over and she quietly explained what Umbridge had told her.

"That toad, how dare she say that to you! Go to McGonagall!" Hermione suggested frantically. Her brown eyes darkening with worry.

Harri sighed, "That isn't going to help. She's got the Minister wrapped around her finger. No doubt she's sleeping with him...we need to get rid of her."

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to think of something. "So, what do you propose?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any of the potion that was used on Cho last year?" Harri asked and Draco's eyes lit up dangerously.

"As a matter of fact, I do have certain parts of the potion preserved and ready to use. I was worried that this would happen again. Give me three to four weeks and everything should be ready. Though...the way she acts, certain parts of the potion will take effect immediately. Luckily, she threatened everyone you care about, which includes me, which Sev will not like. I'm going to ask if I can borrow his potions lab for an experiment," he told her ruffling Harri's hair and running out of the room. Most likely, to the potions lab.

Harri rolled her eyes and watched her best friend leave the room. She turned to Fred and George, who looked like Christmas came early. "So, what are you two planning?"

"We've found a new test subject..." Fred said with a grin, obviously thinking of Umbridge. They talked for a few minutes on possible prank products to use on her, but Harri noticed that Fred wasn't look at them when he was talking. He was looking over Hermione's shoulder. Harri followed his line of sight and Angelina was making her way over.

There was a quick conversation between Harri, Angelina, Fred and George. Angelina was the new captain of the quidditch team and she wanted to win almost as bad as Oliver did in her third year.

"Don't worry, Angelina, we'll be fine!" Fred told her soothingly, holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. The chaser gave him a sly look.

"Fred, you promised we'd finish the discussion we were having on the train sometime later today..." she told him and Fred stood up quickly and nearly pulled her out of the common room.

Harri blinked a few times and George looked repulsed. "I didn't need to know that they were going to a broom closet..."

"Speaking of leaving, I was going to go to the library and study a little bit more before I make my rounds as a prefect. Try to behave while I'm gone," Hermione told them with a wink.

Harri rolled her eyes. She attempted to get up, but strong arms pulled her back onto the common room couch. She looked up and saw George's crystal blue eyes staring at her. "Can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" she asked with a grin.

"I think you can. You see, I have this mate and she's just irresistible and I want to kiss her. Do you think you can solve this problem, Ms. Potter?"

"I definitely can solve this problem you're having," she told him leaning up so their lips could meet. It wasn't a rushed or heated kiss, it was gentle and familiar. Their magics were melding with each others, reminding them of their bond to each other.

It was sometime later, while she was cuddling on the couch with George near the fire when something Umbridge said hit her. "She called him the Dark Lord..."

"What did you say?" George asked with raised eyebrow.

"That toad...she's a Death Eater. No one, but his followers, call him the Dark Lord," she hissed, her hair turning red.

"So, are our plans going to change?" George questioned with a frown.

"No, they're just going to be more advanced. There is also no way that we are going to leave a mark to insinuate that the pranks are ours. We're going to give her hell," Harri promised with a determined look in her eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you look bloody hot when your angry?" George asked completely ruining Harri's serious mood. She rolled her eyes and pulled the prankster down for a kiss.

**Did any of you see that coming? I hope that I surprised some of you! I hate Umbridge, so I'm ****going to make her suffer. Remember, Harriet isn't like Harry, she knows how to silently take out people she doesn't like. She also realizes that things aren't just black and white, there is a grey area. She also has Snape on her side…kind of. He's on Draco's side and that is more than enough for her. **

**Did you like Sirius' lesson? I think that his quiz will be very intense! =)**

**You guys really reviewed a lot! I haver 50 reviews now! That's crazy! I'm glad that you guys are so loyal! I still have a few more people to PM who alerted to the old story…=) I'm working on things to the best of my abilities. My hands have been very bad for the past few days. (The weather is changing and it makes my hands hurt really badly.)**

**Okay, the review goal is 60 for Friday! Good luck! **

**Oh and about the Horcrux things, someone did guess the right answer. The answer was (cue drumroll): 5 **

**1. The Diary**

**2. The Locket**

**3. The Cup**

**4. The Ring**

**Sirius and Remus destroyed them (3-4) over the summer**

**5. Harri killed Nagini with the Basilisk Fang she wears around her neck in the last book! (if you didn't get to that part because it was deleted, now you know)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its Friday already…well, enjoy! I will see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 6**

**Revenge is Very Sweet**

Harri had a long three weeks a head of her. She wanted Draco to finish the potion as quickly as possible. The emerald eyed Gryffindor was worried that Umbridge was going to do something to George when her back was turned. George was being extremely careful as well, he didn't want to be tortured by the sadistic Ministry official either.

Harri had told Sirius what was going on, but her godfather really couldn't do anything. He was being watched like a hawk by Umbridge. She was looking for a chance to fire him and favoring one of his students would get him fired. So, Harri just pretended that nothing was wrong when Umbridge was around. She didn't want the toad to know she was stressed.

The fifth year Gryffindor decided to give off an air of confidence, just like she was taught to do by Remus and Sirius when she was younger. It would annoy the people that wanted to bother her. She could tell that it was angering the toad and it was one of the few things that made her happy as she waited for Draco's potion to finish.

The only time Harri really took her mind off of Umbridge and George was during class. Sirius hadn't been lying about there being a quiz, but it was a practical exam, where they had to defend themselves from different kinds of attacks using various defense spells. Not everyone passed, but Harri had a feeling that her godfather was getting a feel for how far behind everyone was with their defense skills.

About a week later when Harri had Transfigurations with McGonagall, her head of house asked her to stay after class. Of course, she reminded the class that their OWLs were the most influential exams they would ever have to take and only six people in her class had the skill to get an O so far.

Harri stayed back and watched everyone leave, luckily she didn't have Ancient Runes for another half an hour, so this meeting wouldn't make her late. Harri sat down on the desk right in front of McGonagall's and waited for her Professor to start speaking.

"Ms. Potter, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to tutor the younger students this year. With your OWLs coming up I wasn't sure if you would be up to the task," she said concerned.

Harri smiled. "And here I thought I was being fired from my tutoring position. I'll be more than happy to tutor younger students, Professor," she replied, hopping off of the desk, figuring that she was done.

"Potter, if something is bothering you, you are more than welcome to talk to me," McGonagall offered. She had noticed that something was off with Harri's behavior recently and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The young Gryffindor sighed. She was about to grab her stuff and leave, but McGonagall was her favorite Professor and was offering her help... Harri turned around and decided that she was going to tell someone about her problem. Solving things on her own might not work out al that well. She knew that the girl was a Veela and was worried that it was getting in the way of her school work.

"Professor, hypothetically speaking, what if I thought that an adult here was an active Death Eater and was threatening the wellbeing of the students here?" Harri questioned, fidgeting with her hands.

McGonagall noticed her discomfort and realized that this was a serious conversation. She was hoping that this was going to be a simple problem. "I would suggest that the student tell another teacher who it is and what they threatened the student. Hypothetically speaking, of course," the professor replied good naturedly.

"What if this supposed Death Eater was a Ministry official with a thing against magical creatures and threatened the mate and loved ones of a said magical creature, who is now super paranoid and worried for the heath of said mate and friends? What if said official also told the student to fail their classes so they'd be expelled without fuss?" Harri asked, eyes filled with worry. McGonagall knew that this had to be hard for Harri, she didn't like to come to other people for help. Just like her parents, she was stubborn and did everything herself.

The Transfiguration Professor came over to the distraught girl and put a hand on her shoulder to show her support. "Miss Potter, I can assure you that everything will be alright. I would also suggest talking to Severus about your first accusation. He would know the answer to that better than anyone. Oh, and whatever you and your friends are planning to do to her, the other professors aren't going to stop you...as long as we never have any evidence," she answered, and Harri's face lit up.

She had potions the next day. The only problem would be talking to Snape, but she knew, deep down...deep, deep down, he liked her as a student.

Six days later Harri was sitting in the Great Hall with her friends, eating breakfast. She was sitting next to George, nibbling on some toast. Something was bothering her about breakfast today, something that was putting her on edge. Hermione kept telling her that nothing was going to happen, but Harri just had a sinking suspicion that something was very wrong.

That was when she noticed Umbridge was giving her a victorious smirk. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw George pick up a glass from the table. That was when her sense of being on edge turned into pure terror. This wasn't paranoia like Hermione thought. This was her Veela nature kicking in and wanting her to protect her mate.

Harri quickly brought her hand up and knocked the glass out of his hand. The drink spilled on the floor and burned through the floor with an acidic hiss.

George blinked looking at the ground and shuddered slightly. He almost drank that. Harri turned to glare at the toad, but she was already gone, obviously disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"She is going to pay for that," Harri hissed, nearly slipping into Parselmouth.

It had nearly taken a week, but she had finally corned her potions master after class to talk with him, without it looking suspicious. The last thing that Harri wanted was to attract attention. She knew besides Umbridge watching her, there was always Alya waiting for her to slip up.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" Harri asked after everyone had left the room. Snape looked around the room to make sure that no one was there and was satisfied when he didn't find anyone.

"What do you need, Potter?" he questioned with a tired sigh. Harri could tell that he didn't want to deal with her, but this was important.

"I have a feeling that Draco is in danger and I thought that you would like to know," she told him and his attention focused on her. She had his full attention now. "I have a feeling that Umbridge might be a Death Eater. She's threatened to torture anyone who is close to me and Draco qualifies as close to me since he's my best friend. I've already stopped George from drinking poisoned juice in the Great Hall. I'm worried that she's going to target Draco next."

She could see the concern in Snape's eyes when she mentioned that his godson was in danger. "I can't say for sure if Umbridge is, in fact, a Death Eater, but there is a very good chance that she is. I will do my best to protect my godson," he promised and Harri smiled almost evilly.

"Do you think you would be able to help Draco with a project? I know he came to you three weeks ago asking to use the potions lab. I plan on ending things with Umbridge quickly. She is threatening too many people and I won't stand for that," Harri growled with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that Snape recognized immediately.

"Don't get caught, Potter," he advised before the young witch ran out of the room. Harri made a mad dash for her dorm room. She needed advice on public humiliation, she needed to talk to Wendi before Hermione got back from her prefect meeting.

Harri found Wendi lying on her bed, her long black hair in a ponytail. In her hands was a single rose that was charmed to change colors every few minutes. The emerald eyed Gryffindor figured that the rose was a gift from Neville.

"Wendi!" Harri shouted, causing the older girl to jump slightly and hastily put the rose away.

"What?" She replied with a slight whine. She obviously hadn't wanted to be disturbed.

"I need you to help me humiliate someone. I'm done with waiting for Draco's potion. I need something to distract Umbridge," Harri said and Wendi smiled, her dark eyes gleaming.

"You've come to the right place. Now, step into my office and we can get to work," Wendi replied pulling out a box of assorted potions from under her bed. Harri whistled. Where she got them, Harri didn't want to know. All she knew for certain was that Umbridge was going to start experiencing trouble and it was going to be amazing.

Wendi had told Harri to leave everything to her. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble with Umbridge.

Sadly, Harri wouldn't be seeing the toads problem first had because she ended up in the hospital wing. Someone had decided it would be fun to curse her as she came down the stairs from the tower. She was lucky that Fed and George had been there or she might have bleed to death from the cut on her head that she received on her way down.

She didn't remember much from the attack, besides seeing a flash of black curly hair. She knew Alya attacked her. She figured that the Slytherin was doing Umbridge's dirty work. The girl was unstable and needed to be taken out of school, but with Lucius still in charge of the Malfoy family, there was no way that was going to happen anytime soon.

It wasn't fifteen minutes after breakfast had finished when Umbridge came stalking into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was appalled at the woman's behavior, but said nothing, mostly because she was trying not to laugh.

Umbridge was currently bald and covered in warts. Her neck had fazed into her upper body and she looked more like a toad than ever before.

"Is there something you need, Ms. Umbridge? I have a splitting headache, someone attacked me in the stairwell this morning," Harri said pointing to her injured head. It was very ironic, the toad had been planning on killing her off, but it created the ultimate alibi for her. She couldn't accuse Harri of doing anything, she had been in the hospital wing all morning, no where near the Great Hall.

She pointed a chubby, yet partially webbed hand at her. "I know it was you!"

"What was me?" She asked exhausted. She felt a migraine coming on and it wasn't pleasant.

"You did this to me!" She shouted motioning to her deformed body.

That was when Madam Pomfrey came up to the woman. "Ms. Potter has been here all morning. There is no way that she had time to do anything to you. Whoever did this had to be in the Great Hall. The toad puffed up angrily and left. Harri sighed and closed her eyes she didn't need the extra stress. She felt someone grab her hand and it calmed her straight away. She couldn't wait for this woman to be gone.

There were a few more attempts on Harri's life during the week leading up the toads demise, all of them were carried out by Alya. Snape was beginning to run out of patience for that girl. He had been taking points off from her left and right. He could only let her get away with trying to kill Harri once. No matter how much she wanted to become the Voldemort's follower, killing Harri was not an option.

It was a Friday morning in October when Draco finished the potion. The only problem was that Umbridge was being very careful about what she ate or drank.

Though, Harri had a plan and it involved her animagus form and her cat, Artemis. As the owls flew into the great hall. One owl with midnight black feathers and piercing green eyes approached the teacher's table with a small vial in its talons, along with a letter. The vial was charmed to open when the letter was open and Artemis was under the teacher's table, waiting to hop into the table.

The owl landed in front of Umbridge and held its leg out for her. The owl moved its other talon slightly as the toad opened the letter. She dropped the potion and Artemis caught it. The cat hid behind the owl and dropped the potion in it. The cat ran away with the vial. The owl saw what was written on the letter. It was two words that made the toad turn red in anger. The owl flew away.

The owl sat on the windowsill and watched her drink her pink cup of tea. The black owl noticed everyone at the Gryffindor table that had been involved with the prank watching Umbridge.

The potion took effect within five minutes. One second Umbridge was there and the next she was gone. With its ears the owl heard a croak and then heard Artemis hiss. Obviously, the cat hadn't left yet.

The disappearance of Umbridge called for a celebration among the staff and an uproar from the minister...only the minister. No one really missed her nor cared that she was gone.

There was one person that really won out, and that was Trevor. He had found true love, in a fat toad that Neville named Tina, and had stopped running away from his owner. The other toad kept trying to get away from Trevor, but Neville had put them in a tank in his dorm and the new toad had yet figured out how to leave.

Artemis was beyond pleased with herself, the cat's violet eyes were gleaming with pride. Harri had been giving her extra treats for her help.

On a late Monday afternoon, while Harri and George were reading on the couch, well Harri was reading, George was just playing with her hair, Neville came running down the stairs out of breath. "Harri! George! Tina is laying eggs! I'm going to be a granddad!"

Harri looked at George and then started to laugh uncontrollably. Neville just rolled his eyes at her behavior and went to tell Wendi, who would show more appreciation for his toad.

Draco and Luna came into the common room a few minutes later, completely out of breath.

"Harri, Bellatrix is gone, she has escaped Azkaban! She isn't in her cell! It doesn't look like she's been in it for a few years!" Draco told her urgently and Harri could see Neville tense up out of the corner of her eye. Things just got more complicated.

**I nearly didn't get this chapter out today! Harri got her revenge and no one is very going to find Umbridge again. =) At least Trevor is happy. I bet you thought I was going to keep her around longer, but I have another arc in this book to go through and it doesn't have to do with Umbridge! =P I've been bringing in a character a little more recently and that character is going to be a big part of this book.**

**Snape is almost human now! XD Crazy right?**

**I was thinking of waiting another chapter, but Umbridge would have done something horrible if I let her stay.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Tuesday's goal is 74!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! It's Tuesday already! The title is a little ominous…see you at the bottom! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

**Death, it Comes in Threes**

After the downfall of Umbridge lots of scandals came to light in the ministry. Bellatrix's escape being one of them. It turns out that she had escaped two years prior, but Umbridge, the woman who checked on the high security prisoners monthly, never reported her missing. Fudge's affair with her was leaked as well, causing more issues within the ministry. The minister's popularity was slowly fading and so was his credibility. With a few simply placed notes in the ministry people were now questioning whether Harriet Potter was truly a liar or and whether Voldemort was rising to power once more.

But, to Harri there were more important things than her public popularity. She still had another horcrux to find in the form of a diadem, tutoring sessions, homework and quidditch practice. Her OWLs year was going to be difficult, but she figured she could handle it as long as there wasn't someone threatening her family and friends. Of course, she still had to deal with Alya, who was still trying to kill her.

The emerald eyed Gryffindor found this very concerning. Alya had stepped up from harassing her to right out murder attempts. They got even more violent after she found out her mother had escaped, like it was Harri's fault Bellatrix didn't go and see if her daughter after she escaped.

The fifth year Gryffindor found herself in the library more often than not.

Currently, Harri's hair was sticking up in the back. She had just finished quidditch practice and it wouldn't lie flat. Despite having grown since she started school, it now brushed her shoulders. It looked rather odd and she blamed her dad for it. The only way to stop the cursed Potter hair was with length.

The tired fifth year was studying various defense runes and spells. She wanted to prepared incase someone came after her...again. She was also looking into the diadem. She figured that Voldemort found it before he left Hogwarts, since there was no account of the object ever leaving the school. The real question was, where did he hide it?

"What are you looking at, Harri?" A dreamy voice asked from behind her. Harri nearly jumped a foot in the air as she turned around to see Luna. The fourth year Ravenclaw was giving her a sheepish grin. She was about to apologize, but Harri waved it off.

"It's fine. I'm looking for Ravenclaw's lost diadem. I know that it's in Hogwarts somewhere because before Voldemort rose to power he created a dark object inside it. I need to destroy it quickly. That diadem is keeping him alive," Harri explained and the young girl sat down next to her with a dazed look in her eyes.

"The come and go room," she said quietly, in a voice that wasn't her own.

"What?" Harri asked, but Luna shook her head and the dazed look disappeared.

"Did I say something?" she questioned, her blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Harri shook her head and continued the conversation. "I need to find out what the come and go room is. Thank you, Luna," Harri said, closing her books and putting them back into her bag. Luna saw an old leather bound book that she couldn't read.

Harri saw what Luna was looking at and smiled. "Only Potter's can read this. It's ancient family magic. The Potters are a family of Transfiguration and Rune Masters. Merlin himself taught my ancestors. Though, with those gifts came a few curses, or so I've read...like unruly hair, an inclination towards red heads, double bladed luck and no daughters," Harri told the young girl. She hadn't really shared this with anyone. The only other people in the world that know about her ancestry are Sirius and Remus. She had never shared any of this with Hermione or Draco...she hadn't even told George, but Luna was different.

The fourth year Ravenclaw had no friends for the longest time, but she trusted Harri. Luna was always sharing ideas with her friends, but no one ever shared anything back with her...well except Draco, but he shared different things with her. Even though the two of them haven't told anyone they were dating, Harri knew. She could see the subtle difference in her friends.

"But, you're a girl, Harri..." Luna said confused. Harri smiled and nodded.

"The first ever be born out of the Potter line. I was supposed to be born a boy, from what Sirius told me anyway. I was a huge shock to my dad. My mum was ecstatic. Though, they didn't have a name for me. My name was going to be Harry James Potter. So, they named me the closest female equivalent, Harriet Jane Potter," Harri told Luna.

"Is that a problem?" the blonde asked and the Gryffindor shrugged.

"My dad ended up reading through ancient family tomes for weeks. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't an omen. Remember, in ancient wizarding culture having a male heir is better than a female one. Of course, he didn't find anything that said a female heir would mean the end of the Potter line. He was close, my existence nearly did end the Potter line," Harri replied with a frown, lost in thought.

The blonde sighed, "Harri, that wasn't your fault...Voldemort killed your parents."

Harri smiled, her green eyes gleaming, "I know. I have to go, I'll see you later." The conversation was going into uncomfortable territory for Harri and she didn't like it. So, she packed up and left.

Time flew for Harri, both literally and figuratively. She spent a great deal of her time flying around the pitch with her quidditch team. Their first match was against Slytherin and they were more than ready to beat them.

The days leading up to the match were tough, Alya was even more unpleasant than normal...the murder attempts were getting more creative. Harri couldn't even eat food in the Great Hall anymore due to all the poisoning attempts.

All the teachers were at their wits end. They knew it was Alya doing this, but sadly, she left no evidence that it was her. She was very cunning, but the smug smirks that she had every time Harri got hurt was enough for everyone to know who the culprit was.

Harri was very close to hurting Alya. She punched the girl in her second year and had practice shattering bones with her uncle. If Alya got within two meters of her the Slytherin was dead.

The day of the match was loud and very chilly, perfect for quidditch. Harri rose early with the team and they spent the morning eating a light breakfast and going over strategy. Harri's plan was to go for the snitch as fast as possible because, no doubt, the Slytherins were going to play dirty.

And dirty the opposing team played. The Slytherin team wasn't in the air five minutes before they had managed six fouls. One of the beaters threw their club right at Harri, who was flying over head looking for the snitch. He missed, but Madam Hooch still called it.

Harri was lapping the field, searching for the tiny golden orb as she listened to the cheering and booing of the crowd. The fifth year wasn't even listening to Lee's commentary, which was no doubt hilarious. Suddenly, something bright red flew past her head and then another one! She tumbled out of the way just in time to realize what was going on,someone was shooting spells at her! She looked around for the culprit, but they stopped before she could locate them.

"You alright, Harri?" George asked from below her and Harri nodded as he hit a bludger at one of the Slytherin chasers.

"I'll survive. Watch out for spells, Slytherin seems to be playing extra dirty today," Harri warned loudly enough for him to hear. The red head gave her a mock salute before flying off across the field to help his brother.

Harri watched Angelina score a goal before a purple spell came hurtling at her. She spun out of the way and saw where it had come from, the Slytherin stands. She saw Alya grinning smugly, filing her nails at the top. Harri gritted her teeth and kept playing. If she could survive dementors, she could dodge lousy spell work.

Harri mouthed two very choice words at Alya before something caught her eye next to the Slytherin chaser. Harri turned the handle of her broom quickly and dove before Alya could do anything about it. She was not going to be shot out of the sky by the likes of her. She wove through the players expertly and her hands clenched around the snitch.

"The game has ended! Harriet Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 230 to 60!" Lee shouted and Harri landed quickly getting out of the way of another spell, this time of a yellow tint. Harri recognized the colors from cutting and severing curses that Sirius talked about in defense. Those spells were dark in nature and only used to kill.

The team quickly landed, protecting Harri as well as congratulating her on her winning catch. "We knew you could do it! Even if the other team was cheating the entire time!" Fred exclaimed hugging Harri tightly, much to his twin's dismay.

"Fred, move!" Lee shouted, but it was too late. A dark blue curse hit him in the back and he hit the ground with Harri under him. George was next to them within seconds, checking his brother was injuries. There was a deep gash on his back that was bleeding profusely. Harri wished she had brought her wand to match. Fred was losing color in his face and Harri was worried that he was going to bleed out. The teachers were pushing through the crowd to help with the situation.

Harri felt something prickling at the back of her mind. Almost as if they were poking her mentally. She spun around and saw Snape, with Alya struggling in his grip. He gave a curt jerk of his head, motioning her to follow him. She didn't even think Alya noticed the movement.

"Take Fred to the Hospital Wing. I'll see you in the common room later. I'm going to deal with Alya," Harri whispered, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. George nodded, picking his brother up off the ground with Lee's help.

Harri ran to the locker room and grabbed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak from her locker. The magic ink showed that Snape was heading towards the potions lab with Alya in tow. Harri rolled her eyes, the girl was so dramatic.

With all the shortcuts that were on the map, Harri managed to make it to the potions lab at the same time he did with the struggling Slytherin.

Harri managed to slip in behind them right as the door closed. Snape was fuming, Harri could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. She couldn't wait to see him explode at Alya. So, Harri leaned against the wall and waited for the show to begin.

"Ms. Lestrange, what did you think you were doing trying to kill Potter in public!" he snarled, but Alya didn't even seem scared by his anger, it seemed to only make her frustrated.

"I'm trying to avenge my mother! She would have wanted me to kill that half-blood!" She screamed back, her voice breaking, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Harri narrowed her eyes. If Snape bought those crocodile tears he was fool. "Don't try and lie to me, girl. I know you want to become one of the Dark Lord's followers, but killing students will not help you!"

"I wasn't lying when I said that I want to avenge my mother. It was her blasted godfather that put her in Azkaban. So, I figure I should take the most important thing in his life away from him! I'd kill two birds with one stone!" she explained, laughing manically at the end.

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to kill fellow students to get what you wanted," Snape told her and Harri's eyebrow rose. From what she heard of Bellatrix that was exactly what she would have done.

"You're a liar, Severus Snape! You might have gone to school with her, but she was a from a different social class from you! Don't pretend that you knew her!" Alya spat. Turning on her heel and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harri watched and waited for Alya to go into the Slytherin common room before making a sound. "Potter, she's long gone, take off the cloak," Snape said, looking around the room for her.

Harri pulled the cloak off and moved towards his desk. "So, what do you mean that Bellatrix wouldn't have killed to get what she wanted? All the rumors I've heard say the opposite," Harri said casually leaning on the desk in front of her potions professor.

Snape sighed, "It was all because of the marriage contract her Aunt drew up. Bellatrix wasn't always a cold blooded killer. She had all the basic Slytherin attributes, cunning and ambition, but she wasn't a killer."

"How does one become a cold blooded killer with a marriage contract? Surely, she wasn't so bitter by the choice her aunt made that she snapped?" Harri asked cheekily.

"Be quiet, Potter, or you'll miss out on a valuable lesson," Snape snapped and Harri zipped her lips, "As I was saying, her Aunt forced to into marrying Lestrange by using compulsory potions. Do you know what that is, Potter?"

"Yes, compulsory potions are much like the imperius curse. The drinker is at the beck and call of the maker of the potion, until it works its way through the drinker's system. Depending on the potion it could take weeks to run its course. The most obvious difference between the imperius curse and a compulsory potion is that under the potion that drinker's eyes change to the color of the maker," Harri answered with a frown...those potions were outlawed in every magical community in the world.

"Exactly, they had her drinking those for years, until there was barely anything left of her. I have a feeling that years in Azkaban gave her enough time to realize what was done to her. Bellatrix might not have been a killer, but she wasn't one to take something lying down. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned her revenge while she was in prison," Snape told her and Harri sighed.

"So, basically, Bellatrix was put in jail unjustly and is now planning her unholy revenge?" Harri muttered and Snape rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Yes, since she knew she was innocent, she escaped. One doesn't remember what happens to them when their under the influence of compulsory potions, so she must have pieced things together from what she had heard in Azkaban. It also explains Alya's behavior...she isn't stable because she was subjected to those potions before she was born," Snape explained, that was when something dawned on Harri, but she wasn't going to bring it up just yet. She was going to save it for later.

"So, a maybe stable innocent killer is out there...While her not so stable, insane daughter is trying to kill me, lovely!" Harri exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She'd swear to the day she died that she heard Snape laugh from that comment.

Weeks past, and luckily Fred was going to live from the brutal attack. Sadly, he had to stay in the hospital wing for a few weeks. George, Lee, Angelina and Harri visited him every day, trying to cheer him up.

By the time he got out it was nearly winter break and Harri couldn't wait to get home. She could go a day without a death threat.

It was the day before they left on the train when things went wrong. Harri had a fitful sleep the night before. She could feel Voldemort trying to get into her mind. She was pretty sure it wasn't intentional, but when he knew about the bond he would use it, so she blocked him out at all times. The only problem was that it gave her migraines and she was up half the night. She finally went back to sleep at three in the morning, but was woken up again at six when she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

Something was wrong...something was very wrong. Harri grabbed a dressing robe and went down to the common room to find George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall and Ron there, sitting on the couches. All of them were in tears.

George caught sight of her first and he got up. The first thing Harri did was envelope him in a hug, she didn't care what happened, she just wanted his pain to stop. "What happened?" she whispered, so she didn't disturb his family anymore than she already had.

"My dad is dead, Harri. He was found on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. He was doing something for the order. He was hit with the killing curse," he choked out and Harri hugged him tighter.

"I am so sorry. Is there is anything I can do for you and your family?" she asked and he shook his head, burring his face in her neck. Harri felt tears spilling from his eyes. She sat them both down on the ground a couch away from his family and let him cry. There were no words for the loss he was feeling, so she did what she could and consoled him through physical touch.

She spent the rest of the morning sitting there with him, muttering, empty, positive words. She knew nothing she'd say would bring his father back to him.

**Did you see that coming? I realized that once I had started her Occlumency training I couldn't ****let Mr. Weasley live. His death has been planned for a very long time. I don't think anyone ever thought I'd kill him off. Sorry, but as the title says, death comes in threes. Has anyone else heard of that old saying besides me? So, at least two more people are going to die, at least. If I kill more than three expect another three to die! (Insert evil laugh here)**

**So, does anyone know where Bellatrix is? Hm? Leave a guess! I'd love to hear your ideas! I have a pretty ingenious plan for her. And I see that everyone that reviewed loved what I did to Umbridge, =). I actually came up with that the night before I wrote it. I wanted to get rid of her, but wasn't sure how. I think I did a pretty good job with it.**

**Okay, and Harriet's animagus form, she was the owl in the previous chapter and I think that I owe you an explanation about why I chose an owl.**

**The way I think about it:**

**Harriet is smart (Owls are known to be wise, Athena's animal is an owl.)**

**Harriet loves flying (I didn't want a land animal for her)**

**Harriet is also a fighter (Owls are birds of prey and do kill smaller animals)**

**Those are my reasons. =) Thank you for all the reviews last week! So, the review goal for this week is 88! My favorite number is eight, so I figure this is a fun goal for me. **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was hard to write and I was really busy this week! I'm sorry for the late upload! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Longest Holiday**

Harri spent all her free time, before and while she was on the train, with George. Fred had gone to seek comfort in Angelina, who was very empathetic, she had lost her mother two years prior to dark wizards. Both of her parents were part of the original Order. Her father joined it again, hoping to avenge his wife.

Harri had a hard time talking to George, she might have lost both her parents, but she didn't really know them the way George had known his father. Instead of talking, she tried to be a constant presence, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

The two of them decided to sit alone together on the train, just to talk. Harri figured that spending time with friends that were happy wasn't what George wanted.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Harri looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. George was fidgeting around, he obviously wanted to say something to her.

Eventually, the silence became too much for him. "Harri, how do you cope with both of your parents being gone?" George asked hesitantly, knowing that this was a very sensitive topic for her. The younger Gryffindor sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It was harder when I was younger. Little kids can be cruel, especially when you're different from everyone else. I was teased a lot about not having a proper family," Harri told him and George held her close and kissed the top of her head.

He waited for her to continue. "I'm not going to pretend that I know the exact emotions that you're going through right now. But, I'm going to tell you what Sirius used to tell me when I got depressed over my parents' deaths. Your dad would want you to smile. Celebrate the life he lived, not the life he never got the chance to have. He'd want you to build your joke shop and prove everyone else wrong," she told him, pulling his chin down and pressing her lips to his.

He responded to her without much encouragement. The kiss wasn't passionate or heated. It was gentle and comforting, something George needed more than anything at the current moment.

The ginger broke away from Harri and rested his forehead on hers. "But how do you cope? Learning to be happy is one thing, but how do you not get upset when people talk about them?"

"That's where I can't really help you. To me, hearing about my parents is something that makes me happy. I never got to know them, so hearing stories about them makes me feel close to them. I only allow myself to really cry over my parents' death on Halloween," she admitted and George sighed.

"Sorry, it's just, I've seen you get angry when people compare you to your parents..." George said slowly and Harri ran a hand through her hair, much like her father would have done.

"There's a difference between hearing stories about my parents and being told I look and act just like them. It's really annoying being told I'm just like my dad or mum when I just want to be my own person. My parents seemed like great people, but I'm not them...only a few people seem to realize that and it really upsets me. I think that the people that tell me that I'm like my parents think it brings me closer to them. Though, I think the situation is a little different from the one that you have. You knew your father and being compared to him would be a good thing, a reminder of the man you knew," Harri told him honestly.

George sighed and brought her closer to him. "How are you so wise for a fifteen year old?" he asked amused. A semblance of a smile gracing his lips for the first time in two days.

Harri realized that she missed his smile. "I read and I needed to grow up quickly. You know, I have a Dark Lord after me," Harri said, pretending to be stern.

George snorted and leaned down to kiss her. It seemed like he was finally cheering up a little bit.

When they parted on Platform 9 3/4 it was nearly silent between the Weasleys and their friends. George told her when the funeral was and he hoped that she would attend. The fifth year promised that she would come and be there for him.

Sirius picked her up at the platform with a sad look on his face. Obviously, the entire Order had been informed about the death of Arthur Weasley.

His death was very unexpected. Harri almost wished that she let Voldemort into her mind. She might have been able to save George's dad, but then a little voice in her head reminded her that if Voldemort learned about the connection that they shared things might have been worse. If she were to let him in once with his knowledge he would know how to navigate through her mind and she really didn't want that.

The funeral was set three days before Christmas and then the Weasley clan was going to spend time with different people. Bill was going to be with Fleur, who was spending Christmas at Grimmauld place since her family couldn't come to England, Charlie was going back to Romania, Fred was going to visit Angelina, George was going to come to Grimmauld place as well, and Ron and Ginny were going to stay with their mum.

Hours before the funeral Harri had gotten a frantic letter from Fleur. Molly Weasley had explicitly ordered her not to attend the funeral, but Bill was expecting her there. Harri understood her dilemma, because she was facing a similar one. The Gryffindor had received a lovely letter from the Weasley matriarch ordering her to stay away from her family. She figured that Angelina might have received one as well...

Harri understood that Mrs. Weasley felt threatened. Her sons were starting to branch off on their own and start serious relationships. But, Harri wasn't going to let anyone push her away from George. He needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. She understood that Mrs. Weasley wanted her family together, but sometimes people just want to be alone or not around people that force them into things or shoot their dreams down every chance they got.

So, Harri was in front of her vanity mirror in her room, putting on her morning clothes. She decided to wear muggle clothing, a black knee length skirt and a black blouse, she also had black tights and shoes on. "Ready to go?" A voice asked from behind her.

Harri spun around and saw Sirius leaning against her door frame, twirling his wand between his fingers. He was in a black muggle suit. She moved out of her room and took her godfather's arm. The two apperated away moments later. Draco and Remus had left ahead of them.

Harri and Sirius stayed towards the back of the funeral procession with Angelina, who had arrived at the same time Harri had. Fleur had arrived with Bill and was standing right next to him. It seemed the entire Weasley family was there, even Percy had shown up for the occasion. He looked lost in comparison to the rest of his family. She hoped that he realized who he should be trusting sooner rather than later.

George, who was standing next to his twin, caught her eye when they were lowering the casket into the ground. There wasn't a person without tears in their eyes. It was obvious that Arthur Weasley was loved.

Christmas was a very loud affair, especially since Anne, Sirius girlfriend, was coming over. Look wise, Anne was nearly the opposite of Sirius. She was blonde with a light dusting of freckles across her face, where Sirius' hair was black as night and his face clear of freckles. Anne had bright blue eyes that reminded Harri of a clear sky. Her godfather had eyes that reminded Harri of a fierce storm. Anne was also on the short side, where Sirius was rather tall. The only traits they shared were their pale skin color and their inability to stay out of trouble for too long. Remus had told Harri about all the trouble those two got up to on their dates.

Speaking of Remus, he and Tonks were still dating. They may not seem like it sometimes, with Remus' constant self hatred making him pull away from her. Tonks always forced him back to her and reminded him why she enjoyed him company. Of course, Sirius usually ruined those moments with well placed water charms.

Harri hadn't seen Anne in quite some time. The previous year she had the Yule Ball and didn't see her family during Christmas. Sirius didn't like to talk about Anne when Harri was around and she figured that was because her godfather was afraid that Harri wouldn't like her. In all honestly, Harri really liked Anne, well from what she'd seen of her anyway. Sirius deserved someone in his life. On top of that, the more time he spent with Anne, the more time Harri got to spend with George without her godfather glaring at him.

Harri and Tonks had spent all night cooking and Fleur and Anne had brought some extremely well backed deserts. Draco, Remus and Sirius were put on decoration duty and in one night the house had transformed into a winter wonderland. There was a tree lit up in sitting room with a small pile of gifts under it. Harri had put her gifts for Hedwig and Artemis under the tree already, but the ones for her family and friends were hidden in her room. The rest of the house was Christmas themed. Grimmauld Place was definitely an exciting place to be.

Around one in the afternoon everyone had arrived. And by everyone, she meant, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Bill, George, Andromeda, Wendi, Neville and his grandmother, and Cedric. Cedric was at odds with his parents at the moment. They wanted him to admit publicly that Voldemort hadn't come back, but he refused. They kicked him out and hoped that would solve the problem, but he just joined the Order instead. The house was full of people and the smell of properly cooked food was waifing through the air.

Harri was dressed in a knee length Christmas dress, setting plates out in the dinning room for people to grab at their own leisure. The table was magically stretched to fit all the plates and the chairs around it were moved around the house for people to sit in talk in different rooms. Tonks, Anne and Fleur were helping as well. The young professor, had bright green hair and was wearing an elf costume for the occasion, was putting warming charms on the food. Fleur, in a green turtle neck and jeans, was making sure that none of the plates of food had come alive since Sirius had been in the kitchen before they served lunch. Anne was wearing a simple red sweater and jeans, and was moving anything breakable out of the way.

"Alright, I think the food is ready to be served," Harri said proudly and right as the words left her mouth Sirius came tumbling in the room, followed by George and Neville. Remus and Draco were behind them with sheepish looks on their face.

"Come on, it's time to eat," Anne urged and the boys scrambled up and get some food. Sirius was helped up by Anne and she was rewarded with a chaste kiss for her assistance. Of course, seconds later Sirius was blasted with water by Tonks. Sirius looked like a drenched dog under his thick hair. Harri could tell that he was glaring at Tonks.

"If I'm not allowed to kiss in the house, neither are you!" she shouted, causing everyone to laugh. That was when Sirius came over to her, turned into Padfoot and shook his wet fur all over her.

The rest of the day continued like that. Small pranks were played and everyone was laughing. Luna and Draco ended up getting caught under the mistletoe...well Harri might have transfigured it there when not one was looking, but they didn't have to know that. Draco gave the fourth year a quick peck on the lips before he blushed and backed away. "Must have been nargles..." Luna commented, looking straight at Harri with a thankful smile. Luna knew her too well, nargles indeed.

Before everyone exchanged gifts they heard a scream come from the kitchen. Harri did a quick head count and realized that it was just Remus and Tonks that were missing. Everyone made a mad dash towards the noise and was greeted with the sight of Tonks hugging Remus who was sprawled on the floor with a small box in his hand. It was empty, but there was something gleaming on Tonks' ring finger.

"Congratulations!" Harri squealed, jumping up and down. Sirius waited till Tonks let go before clapping Remus on the back and asking when the wedding was.

Harri knew that everyone in the room needed a break from the pressure of the real world and Christmas was the perfect time for it. Around six everyone exchanged gifts. Harri got books from most of her friends, a lot of defense supplies from Tonks and Remus, George gave her an owl shaped locket, and Sirius told her that he'd give her his gift after everyone had left.

Harri had given gifts to all her friends, most of them being either quidditch supplies, books, defense items, or sketch pads in Luna's case. Harri told her to draw all the new creatures she saw. Harri had actually handmade George's gift. She had bought a blank dog tag and carved an owl on one side and fox on the other. She had then carved intricate borders, that to the naked eye just looked like decoration. In reality, the border was actually all sorts of protection runes.

George loved the gift, it wasn't girly and it complimented the locket that he had given her.

It was later that evening, after everyone had left and everything had been cleaned up, that Harri got her gift from her godfather. Sirius was located in the sitting room shifting awkwardly on the couch. The tree was still lit up and a bunch of books and prank products littered the floor.

"Sirius, is something wrong? Is Anne pregnant or something?" Harri asked with a raised eyebrow and Sirius nearly fell off the couch.

"No! It's nothing like that!" He replied flustered, causing Harri to laugh. It wasn't easy to embarrass her godfather, so she relished these moments.

"Then what do you want to talk to me about?" Harri asked, sitting down next to her godfather, getting ready for a serious discussion, no pun intended.

"I know I should have done this a few years ago, but I hadn't worked up the courage to ask you..." Sirius mumbled holding out a folder for Harri to take. The Gryffindor opened the folder and her eyes widened when she saw the contents. She nearly felt like crying.

"Sirius, you can't name me your heir...what about your future children?" Harri asked, hands shaking.

"Harri, you are my first child, maybe not by blood, but I raised from the time that you were a year old. I felt like if I adopted you I would be replacing your parents. But recently, with all your near death experiences and the War starting again, I wanted you to know that I think of your as my daughter. All you have to do is sign the dotted line," Sirius replied and Harri hugged her godfather tightly.

Harri picked up a pen that was lying on the table next to Sirius and elegantly signed her name.

**So, that was the chapter. I liked writing it, I kind of just ran with it after the funeral. I enjoy writing the Christmas scenes. The dinner set up is what my family does. We put all the food out, put the plates in a pile, the silverware in various cups, and let people serve themselves. Then again, there are 35 people in my family and we all gather together for parties.**

** I'm sorry that this was late. I had a hard week. I literally had a doctor's appointment Monday through Wednesday this week and then when I didn't, I got my hair cut (I got a pixie cut) and then my cousin was visiting from Panama and I was at my Grandmother's house for the day. Either way, I technically didn't need to update since you didn't reach the review goal by Friday…I was up till midnight on Thursday to see if you'd make it and you didn't. Then I woke up the next morning and there was 88. I was too busy to do much, sorry.**

**Either way, I have one week of vacation left. =( This month went by too quickly. Well, anyway, onto reviews...**

**No one has guessed correctly about Bellatrix's location. Her cousins aren't hiding her and she isn't hiding in caves. I gave a small hint two chapters ago and then again in the previous chapter, but I doubt you'll guess what it is. **

**Okay, here's another hint, since I've been told my other hints are too vague: It has to do with eyes. Snape mentions it in the previous chapter and I mention it two chapters previous. You'll have to read closely to get this. I've been dropping hints about this for quite sometime, remember when Bellatrix escaped too. It was two years prior to when they found the cell empty. (I hope this helps) You have about two or three chapters before you find out where she's been hiding. **

**I love reading into the text for people to find out what I'm planning…=3**

**You should all be afraid of who I'll kill next. If I don't find a use for a character I generally kill them off, but that's just me as an author. I don't like killing useful characters unless they deserve it…and trust me, some of them do.**

**You know, I'm still getting reviews asking me if I knew The Marauder's Heir has been removed…(sigh) I know that it's gone. I'm still trying to get it back! I haven't given up the fight, but I feel it may be a losing battle.**

**Okay, the goal for Tuesday is 100! I know you guys can do it. If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. I'm always checking my profile! =) **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the slightly late upload, depending on your timezone. It's nearly midnight where I am, so, technically, I'm updating on time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**An Untimely Revenge...a Generation too Late**

Harri decided to keep her adoption quiet. She didn't want everyone knowing that she was the heir to two different Ancient and Noble Houses. Though, now if Dumbledore tried to take her away from Sirius he couldn't. Since her godfather was technically her parent now.

On her last day of vacation Dumbledore stopped by Grimmauld Place to talk with her. It seemed that her Headmaster thought that she needed more training to protect herself from Voldemort. She was told that Snape was going to tutor her in Occlumency and Defense Spells. Harri was pretty sure by defense spells he meant dark magic, but that might have been just her. Harri hated being treated like a tool that needed to be sharpened and made more deadly. She felt that Dumbledore was trying to turn her into a weapon.

There was something that Dumbledore didn't take into account when he tried to turn her into a weapon...he didn't realize that she was strong willed. Living with Sirius taught her how to think outside of the box and never blindly listen to what people tell her. Pranksters had to read between the lines. Harri didn't think of herself as someone on the 'light' side, but she wasn't 'dark'. The Gryffindor figured that like most of her ancestors, she was, what the wizarding world considered, 'grey'.

She wasn't going to blindly follow Dumbledore like half the Order did. She didn't fully trust the man, after all. There were too many odd things in his behavior, like putting the philosophers stone inside the school, or having basilisk in the slither around, or letting dementors on the grounds, or her favorite, letting an underage witch compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She would let Snape train her, but if he attacked her, she would attack back.

Sirius didn't like that her Headmaster was ordering her to take extra classes along with everything else that she had to do. He figured that it was too much for a fifteen year old to handle all on her own. Harri would never admit it, but she agreed. It shouldn't be her responsibility to take down Voldemort. She was just a kid, not even of age.

The real question running through her mind was: Why did Voldemort target her in the first place? This question plagued her through the night and on during breakfast she voiced her concerns to Sirius while everyone was doing last minute packing. Sirius was drinking a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter, while reading a book he got for Christmas on Defense.

"Sirius, why is Voldemort targeting me? What makes me so special?" she asked quietly. She saw Sirius' eyes widen. He closed his book and sat down at the table with her.

"Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you this, but I feel that you're old enough to hear the truth," Sirius began with sigh and Harri's interest was peeked. "There was a prophecy made about you and Voldemort...I don't know the finer details, but it says that you have to kill him or he'll kill you. It was made a few months before you were born. Dumbledore takes this information very seriously and he is the only person who knows the entire prophecy. Voldemort knows part of it and I only know the basic details. I wish I could be more help to you, Bambi."

Sirius looked tired and a little older by the end of their talk. She could tell that he wasn't happy with the fact that she had to take down Voldemort. That was when she remembered something that would help stop him. "Sirius, do you know what the 'come and go room' is?" she questioned and the Marauder raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, why would you need to find it?" he responded and Harri smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

"Because, the last Horcrux is in that room and I intend to find it," Harri told him as she played with her basilisk fang necklace.

"Harri, these are really dark objects, are you sure that you don't want me and Remus to handle it?" he asked, grey eyes concerned for her wellbeing, but Harri shook her head.

"No, unless the diadem is alive and has poisonous fangs, I think I'll be fine," she assured him and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the 'come and go room' is more commonly known as the room of requirement," Sirius began to explain the process of how to get in. It took so long that he almost made them late for the train ride back.

"You going to do what?" George questioned her incredulously on the train. The fifth year Gryffindor hit him on the back of the head. Harri was sitting with George, Luna, Fred, Angelina and Wendi, the rest of her friends were patrolling the train cars.

"Yea, Snape is going to be tutoring me. Apparently, I'm getting help for my OWLs, though, my score in potions is outstanding," Harri replied with a lopsided grin.

"If he does anything to hurt you..." George muttered and the emerald eyed girl chuckled.

"Trust me, Sirius is already threatening to kill him if he takes a step out of line," Harri assured him with a kiss on the nose. George grinned shamelessly as he leaned down to kiss her.

Shouts of 'get a room' were heard throughout the compartment. Harri completely ignored them as she deepened the kiss.

Life at Hogwarts was chaotic as ever, but it was passing quickly, a little too quickly for Harri's liking. There was no word about Bellatrix and Voldemort hadn't made his move yet. Harri figured that he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Her first session with Professor Snape was the first Monday night in February. The potion master was in his office, seated at his desk, wand in his right hand. He didn't seem to be in a good mood...his long hair was casting his face in shadows in the dimly lit room. Harri had her wand out as well, incase he was going to test her, but it was blocked by the sleeve of her robe.

She never took her eyes off the Potions Master as she sat down in the seat across from his desk. She felt her muscles stiffen moments later, her wand slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor, she was trapped. "Potter, do you know why you're here?" he asked in a threatening voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I assumed it was for defense training, but I guess I was wrong," she hissed in reply. Snape's eyes narrowed and he approached the Gryffindor, picking her wand up and setting it aside.

His wand was pointed at her head moments later. She glared at him, not taking her eyes off of him. That was her first mistake, "Legilimens!" he said before she had any time to react.

Harri was pulled into her mind. She could feel Snape at the barriers of her mind, trying to break past her surface thoughts. She turned herself mentally into her owl form and waited for her professor to enter her mental version of Potter Manor. It would be much more deadly than normal.

She knew that Snape was a master at Occlumency and waited for him to come into the deeper part of her mind. Instead of coming in normally, he blasted the doors right off it's hinges, giving Harri a nasty headache. He was going to destroy her mental barriers if he kept this up! Then she would be no match for Voldemort. Since he was so hellbent on attacking her she casually probed his surface thoughts. She could tell that he was trying to find information about her. So, to appease him, she let a few memories appear. He swatted them away and continued through the entry way.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Potter!" he snapped and she narrowed her eyes. She swopped down and scratched his head as an owl and then disappeared into the darkness again. He scowled at her and made his way down the first hallway. Every time he tried to blast a door open it either disappear or open on its own to show there was nothing inside. She knew that Snape was trying to get into the deepest part of her mind, which would take some time. He didn't know where in Potter Manor she held her deepest thoughts and desires.

She inwardly smirked, but that moment of triumph gave Snape enough time to blast through a door that she hadn't meant for him to see, it was from Christmas. It was the memory of her signing her name on the adoption papers. She quickly forced him out of that room as quickly as he entered. Harri knew he saw too much when she noticed the smug grin on his face.

"So, the mutt is now you father. How cute..."

That was when Harri had enough, she tried to push him out, which was just what he wanted. He pushed back just as hard. He pushed through various doors, hoping to find something else.

Harri was beginning to get tired. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. She would need to think of something to make him lose his concentration long enough for her to push him out. She thought of the perfect memory.

The potions master had been in the library examining different books, hoping to find a memory. He found a book on transfigurations and tried to take it out of the shelf only to find it wouldn't come out. The bookshelf the book was on moved and opened into a hallway. Snape then stumbled into a dimly lit hallway with only one door at the end. The potion master grinned and opened the door. He found a giant mirror in front of him. A younger version of Harri was standing in front of it. Staring at two people, Lily and James Potter.

Snape fell backwards at the sight of the ghost of the love of his life. The younger version of Harri suddenly morphed into the present version of herself and punch Snape hard. She would have surely broken bones if he wasn't just a mental projection. The fifth year pushed him out completely.

Harri opened her eyes and saw Snape on the ground with a surprised looked on his face. The Gryffindor was no longer stuck to the seat. Her hair was red and her magic was sparking around her. "How dare you invade my mind like that!" She snarled getting out of the chair and grabbing her wand that was on Snape's desk.

"I was told to test your mental shields, Miss Potter...The Dark Lord wouldn't give you a moment to collect yourself and will attack without notice. I decided to do the same. He weeds out your weaknesses, which you are very good at hiding. I was surprised that you managed to push me out of your mind. The last memory you used wouldn't have worked on the Dark Lord," he told her, getting off the floor.

"You were just testing me...Try not to attack me again, or I might actually punch you, Professor," Harri warned, nearly collapsing towards the end.

"I'll keep that in mind," Snape replied, rubbing his head. He was obviously getting a headache, but he observed her, watching her breathing heavy like she had run a mile. "Potter, go to bed. Next week we will start with darker magic. I hope you don't mind learning the dark arts."

Harri gave a small smile. "This may surprise you, Professor, but my family isn't a light family. The Potter family is a grey family. We learn both the dark and the light arts of magic. In a war we pick the side we believe in, recently, that has been the light side, but in the past it has been the dark side," she informed him as she walked towards the door.

"You went easy on me while I was in your mind, didn't you?" he questioned exhausted.

"You should see some of the runes I have in my mind...I led you to where I wanted you to go. I had no intention of hurting you. You just surprised me at one point, if I was fighting Voldemort, it would have been much more violent inside my mind," she replied tapping her forehead with her index finger.

"Why are you so hellbent on using runes?" he asked her before she got the chance to leave.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was slowly turning back to its usual black color. She looked at her potions master and shrugged her shoulders figuring that it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Runes are more powerful than many wizards realize. Etching them on surfaces or breaking them in a certain manor can save your life. It saved mine when I fought Voldemort the previous year. The more I read into ancient runes the more I find the wizarding world has forgotten. Ancient wizarding culture prided themselves on their rune work and made some very advanced curses with it that lasted up until they were triggered in the twentieth century. As long as they aren't triggered or scratched they don't lose their magic, unlike wards and shield spells. The majority of Ancient and Noble Houses are protected by runes not spell wards. It is rather impressive that wizarding culture has turned to shoddy spell work over a nearly perfected art," she answered with a distant look in her eyes. Snape had a distinct sense of deja-vu, but decided not to dwell on it.

The potions mater shook his head and dismissed her. Harri made her way back to the tower and collapsed on her bed right away. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes.

In between classes, quidditch, tutoring, and extra defense lessons Harri found herself in front of the doors to the room of requirement, her basilisk fang in her hands. She hadn't told her friends that she was doing this, they were too busy worrying about exams or causing mass chaos in the common room. Harri took a deep breath and opened the doors.

She was greeted with the sight of hundreds piles of discarded items. There was everything from mirrors to brooms. She looked around for the diadem and sighed, it was nowhere to be seen. Somethings looked extremely old and worn out, while other items looked newer. Harri realized that the further back she traveled the older the items got, so she made her way into the deeper part of the rows. The fifth year was running her fingers along a bookshelf when she got a painful ache from her scar.

Harri spun around to look for the diadem, but came face to face with Tom Riddle. He seemed to be about seventeen, short black hair and unfeeling eyes. There was a cruel smile on his face, the same one he had when he had possessed Ginny. Right below his feet was the diadem.

"Tom..." Harri greeted hostilely and the grin on his face broadened.

"Miss Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you," he said casually, as if trying to charm her.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, tightening her grip on the fang. Tom's grin turned into a frown.

"What is it, Tom? Can't charm me into doing what you want? Well, you don't hold any power over me. I know all about your horcruxes and guess what? You're the last one. My friends and I have destroyed all the others," she said with a smirk as she walked through the projection of Tom Riddle and straight towards the diadem. She could imagine that he was thinking of something to say that would make her change her mind. He would do anything to live forever.

Instead he laughed, high and cruel. "You might destroy me, but you never be willing enough to destroy the last horcrux, foolish girl. The last horcrux may have been unintentional, but there is no way that you will kill Lord Voldemort," he taunted and Harri brought the fang down on the diadem, breaking it. His voice was silenced and she shrunk the handy fang back down to the size of her glass container and slipped it back in its case. She didn't have time for games.

Though, she felt like he was telling the truth...could there really be another horcrux out there? She'd have to do more reading on the topic and then talk to Sirius.

**Fifth year is heating up! The next chapter is going to surprise a few people and it is going to be my last Friday update till May, sorry! =( Who knows, I might finish it before May! **

**I have classes next week and I won't have time to write more than a chapter a week.**

**On the bright side, I might nearly finish fifth year by Tuesday next week! =D The great reveal for Bellatrix's whereabouts is coming up fast. I also gave another hint for sixth year. ;) No one has even come close to guessing that one, yet. Remember, Snape is the key to all the hints for sixth year.**

**Um, thanks for all the reviews! I love how some of you guys are like "I've waited forever for this." You do realize that I've been updating every two or three days for a month? You don't have to wait long and I almost always update onetime. You guys make me laugh. **

**Okay, I have to get to sleep soon. I have another doctors appointment tomorrow early in the morning. I didn't get to sleep during my vacation at all. And what I didn't spend writing, I spent watching youtube gamers being weird…I have no life. Oh well. **

**The review goal is 112! You've reached all the goals so far! You can do it! =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, read the title and continue at your own risk. See you at the bottom. This is an extra long chapter for you. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 10**

**Till Death Due us Part...**

Harri spoke to her godfather about the concept of the last horcrux, but he told her that the teenage Voldemort was most likely lying. What horcrux would they not want to willingly destroy? She begrudgingly agreed with him. Though, deep down she felt that there was another horcrux, another piece of Voldemort somewhere. She would need to find proof that there was another one out there somehow and destroy it, no matter the risks or the consequences.

Harri didn't know when the shift happened, but she found herself becoming more serious and distant from her friends and family. Maybe it was her impending battle against Voldemort, quidditch practice, OWLs, tutoring, homework, or the extra lessons on dark magic...they were draining the life out of her. She rarely spent time with her friends and she hadn't seen Sirius outside of the classroom to talk to him in weeks.

For the first time in her five years at Hogwarts she was happy that quidditch was ending in a month. They had steamrolled Ravenclaw, they were having a rebuilding year, since most of their teammates graduated the previous year.

The only problematic team she figured was Hufflepuff, Cedric was their captain after all.

George found her more often than not sound asleep in the common room. Harri didn't even remember the last time she had slept in her own bed.

During one of her more in depth study sessions she found a rune that perplexed her. She was going to turn the page to read more, but a hand came down and shut the book on her and another pair of hands took it away. "Hey!" she complained getting out of the chair, only to find Fred and George holding her book captive. Fred had the book dangling in the air, Harri cursed the Weasley twins' heights and jumped at the book, even though she knew that she couldn't reach it. She crossed her arms.

Suddenly, another pair of arms grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. "You need a break," George told her, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. The twins marched her through the hallways, led her outside and approached the Black Lake. It wasn't a cold day, it was actually rather warm, winter had passed and exams were right around the corner. Surprisingly, there weren't that many students out, even though the weather was lovely.

When she realized that George wasn't putting her down on the shore she figured out what they were planning. "George Fabian Weasley, put me down!" she shouted, struggling in his grip. She was only wearing her white blouse, her school skirt, and her knee high socks. She did not want to be thrown in the water, but it seemed that George had other plans for her. He took her to the docks and jumped in with her still in his arms. The water wasn't freezing, but it was still cold.

When she broke the surface of the water, hair plastered to her face and eyes burning from the water that got in them, she saw George grinning at her and surprisingly, she laughed. Harri swam over to him and pushed his head under the water for a few moments, just for revenge. The ginger came back up for air, spluttering and flailing around, only making Harri laugh louder, she was floating on her back, kicking with suppressed chuckles.

After she calmed down, she pulled George closer to her with his Gryffindor tie. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes that was mixed with another emotion that Harri didn't recognize. They brought their lips together for a brief kiss.

Moments later, Fred decided to dive in and join them, breaking up their little moment. "You've been too serious lately, Harri. We made an executive decision to stop you from studying today, tomorrow and this weekend. We're going to Hogsmeade! We need you to have some fun! You're turning into Hermione!" Fred told her, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

Harri moved her hair out of her face and sighed, "Sorry, I've just been stressed about exams and all this Voldemort business. I have an appointment with McGonagall tomorrow about possible career options and I'm still trying to decide..."

"Harri, just go into rune research. I know that's what you've wanted to do for months. You don't have to be an Auror to make Sirius happy," George said sternly. He knew that she had been having trouble picking a career. She wanted to make her godfather proud, but she didn't want to fight dark wizards for the rest of her life. The sad part was that everyone expected her to follow in her Sirius' footsteps.

"I don't know if I want to research runes my entire life. It's a lot of fun now, but what if I get bored later?" she asked, punching her hands into the water out of frustration, splashing water around.

"Harri, you've been reading about runes for years. If you're not bored now, you won't be bored later. On top of that, you could translate runes for other people, like a side business. It would be fun. You'd get to travel the world and take your dashing boyfriend with you! Imagine all the trouble we'll get into!" George exclaimed and Harri laughed splashing him in face.

That was when the all out war began. Harri was surprisingly a very fast swimmer. Fred and George just couldn't keep up with her, that was until they saw that she transfigured her legs into flippers. "You little cheater!" Fred shouted diving after her.

The fifth year winked at them and swam away quickly. The three of them goofed off for the rest of the afternoon and the twins made sure Harri didn't spend too much time on homework the next day. Harri was only allowed to see McGonagall for career advise. She was finally feeling like herself again.

When she walked into McGonagall's office the next afternoon she was grinning slightly. The transfiguration professor smiled at her student's behavior. She noticed that Harri had become slightly introverted over the past few weeks. She had voiced her concern to Dumbledore, but he said she had a lot on her plate and needed to focus on her studies if she was to defeat Voldemort.

McGonagall didn't agree. Harriet Potter was a student first, not a weapon. She might have voiced her concern to the Weasley twins after their lesson three days ago. It seemed that her plan worked and Harriet Potter was back to her normal self.

"So, Miss Potter, what profession are you thinking about?" McGonagall questioned. She knew that Harri was a powerful witch and could do a multitude of professions, she just wasn't sure which Harri would pick.

"I was thinking rune research in the Department of Mysteries. I know that they don't have enough people on their team as it is, and my professors seem to think I'm good with runes..." Harri replied, catching McGonagall off guard. She was expecting the girl to want to be an Auror like her godfather or maybe a healer like her mother. McGonagall would have never guessed she would want to work with runes. Now that she thought about it, Harri didn't want to follow in her parents' footsteps, or her godfather's. She just wanted to be herself.

"You will need nearly perfect scores on your exam to get into that field, Miss Potter, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that you will do it. I have been told great things about your skills with runes," McGonagall told her with a smile.

Harri sighed with relief, at least that was one obstacle out of the way. Now all she had to do was survive her exams.

Before she knew it, Saturday had come and she was expected to go to Hogsmeade with Fred and George. She tucked her books away in her trunk and locked it tightly. It was magic proof and melted lock-picks. Only someone with a key could open it and she hid it under her mattress. She didn't want to risk someone taking something from it while she was gone.

The only problem she ran into was with her cat. Harri had to pull Artemis off her jacket. The cat didn't seem to want to leave her alone today. Even as she put on the jacket, Artemis launched herself onto Harri's shoulder and wouldn't get off. "Fine, you can come, but you're going to have to behave," she told the cat sternly. If cats could roll their eyes, there was no doubt that Artemis would have that expression mastered.

She then tucked her wand in her jacket pocket and headed downstairs. Hogsmeade weekends were one of the few days during the school year where she wore her muggle clothing, a pair of tight jeans, a simple form fitting shirt with the Hogwarts houses on it and some lace-up boots.

When she went down to the common room, only George was there to greet her. Apparently, Fred had been violently ill, due to a prank product the previous night, and was sleeping it off. Harri didn't mind spending the entire day with George. It gave her more alone time with her mate, there wasn't more she could ask for on a Saturday afternoon.

Well, there was her cat, who was sleeping in her jacket hood, but Harri wasn't really complaining, the cat was quiet after all. The first stop they made was at The Three Broomsticks were they got a butterbeer and talked with Hermione and Cedric, who were discussing wizarding politics. It bored Harri and George, but they were curious as to why it interested their friends. Harri was also watching the interaction between Cedric and Hermione. They would look at each other a little longer than what was socially acceptable and their hands would brush each other more often than normal. The emerald eyed girl grinned, they were secretly dating.

She didn't really understand what was with her friends and dating in secret. Was it that her friends didn't trust her with their secrets? Or, had she been so out of touch with everyone that they didn't see the need to talk to her anymore? Harri brushed those thoughts away. She'd address them later.

The next thing Harri and George did was spy on Draco and Luna, who were walking hand in hand down the street. Harri knew that Luna had been daydreaming a lot more than normal since Christmas when Draco kissed her. She had honestly never seen the girl so happy.

It was obvious that they cared a lot about each other. Draco usually walked with an arm around Luna's shoulders, protecting her from harm, while she held his other hand, reminding him that she cared. George found their interaction to be sickeningly sweet, but Harri found it cute.

"I swear, they're going to give me cavities..." George muttered as they walked back towards the castle. There weren't many people on the streets, which should have been the first sign of trouble, but the two teens were too caught up in their own little world to notice. They had just about made it out of the village when Harri spotted something out of the corner of her eye. All of her training with Snape kicked in and she went to pull out her wand, but before she could get it out fully both of them were hit with a stunner.

She hit the ground hard, her wand clattered to the floor. She felt Artemis wriggle out of her hood. Harri saw the cat grab her wand between her teeth and run back towards the castle. Harri couldn't see George at the angle she fell at, but she hoped that he was alright.

"Say goodnight, Potter," she heard Alya whisper before her vision went dark.

"Harri...Harri! Harri, get up!"

The fogginess in her head slowly subsided and she heard a voice calling out to her. It sounded familiar and comforting. She started to gain a decent idea of her surroundings and realized that she was on a cold stone floor. It felt like the dungeons at school. She had been falling on there enough recently with all her extra dark magic lessons with her grumpy potions professor.

"Damn it, Harri, wake up!" she felt her shoulders shake and she hesitantly opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of George's crystal clear blue eyes.

"George? What's going on?" she asked finally waking up fully. She blinked a few times to completely clear her vision.

"We were captured by Death Munchers right in outside of Hogsmeade. I'm not sure why they captured me," George explained and Harri's blood ran cold. She knew why he was still alive.

"George, I'm part Veela. Think about all the things they could make me do with you in their custody," she replied leaning back against the stone wall. She had to think, there had to be something she could do.

"So, basically, we're bloody screwed? I doubt the Order knows we're in trouble and we don't have our wands. How are we even supposed to survive?" George questioned hopelessly. That was when Harri noticed that they were no longer wearing their jackets, they must have taken them. What could they do without wands? She didn't even have anything to carve a rune with...

That's when an idea struck Harri, something that she should have realize. "Runes," she whispered.

"Harri, if you haven't noticed, they left us with nothing in here for you to carve things with. They know that runes and transfiguration are your strong suit. They left you with nothing," George told her impatiently.

"There are more to runes than just carving," Harri said turning one of her hands into a talon and slicing her palm with it till it bled freely. She let enough blood spill onto the ground so she could start drawing with it. Luckily, the stone didn't absorb the blood, so she only needed a little bit of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, completely perplexed with a slightly horrified look on his face.

"There are runes in my family's ancient tomes that could help us here. There is one rune that is put on every nursery in every Potter home. It's ancient magic, it will protect the person behind the rune. You see, Potter's only every have one heir, so my family is pretty desperate to keep their young alive. The one in my nursery wasn't perfect. My dad didn't study runes the way I have," she informed him and his eyebrows shot upwards.

He had never heard her talk about Potter family secrets before. He wasn't sure if it was a welcome change, it only reminded George of the difference in class that her family had. He always forgot that she was from an Ancient and Noble House. He knew that her family had secrets, he'd seen her reading Transfiguration texts and Rune texts that no one but Harri could understand. He knew the Potter family had been around a long time and had many secrets, but he didn't think Harri had been told them before. There was no one left to give her the information.

"How do you know about your family's secrets? I thought that they were passed down from parents?" George asked breathlessly, worried about the answer.

"My father feared the worst when I was born a girl, there had never been a female Potter Heir before. So, he wrote journals and left them to me. They appeared on my fifteenth birthday. I cried for hours after receiving them, the only thing of my father's that I have are my looks, a transfiguration book and his last name. Learning more about where I came from and what was expected of me was something I had never experienced before," she explained, as her hands moved deftly on the ground.

"What do you mean that you're the only female Potter Heir?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. The Weasley family, Harri knew, didn't have many secrets, they were too large a family for it. Generally, the smaller families had greater secrets to hide.

"I'm the first and last female Potter Heir to ever be born. All the other heirs were male...I was supposed to be born Harry James Potter, but fate intervened and I was born a girl," she admitted as she drew a little bit more. George felt a little insulted that he hadn't been told about this before.

"Aren't blood runes dangerous?" George questioned, changing the subject and Harri nodded. He noticed that she had more than just one rune written on the stone, but it quickly disappeared into the rock. George could feel the magic tingling around him. Whatever she had done it was powerful.

"They're outlawed in most countries, but I have to protect you," Harri said with a sad smile as she brushed a bloody thumb on his arm and kissed him. It felt like she was saying goodbye. The magic settled on him and he realized that Harri wasn't protected like he was.

Before he could object voices could be heard from the entrance to the dungeons. There was a bit of yelling and a lot of apologies. "Narcissa, come down here after the deed is done and clean up the bodies or your son will be the next target!" a cruel voice ordered.

Harri hissed and grabbed her forehead with her unbloodied hand. By the time the door slammed there was only one set of footsteps coming their way. A tall and pale figure came up to them. Harri recognized the inhuman form of Voldemort striding into the room. "Hello, Tom," Harri greeted calmly, standing in front of George.

Voldemort smiled at the fifth year before him. It was predatory and cruel. George shivered at the sight. How did Harri face him time and time again? He was a horrifying sight. Its red eyes landed on George, who was against the wall behind Harri.

"Ah, I see that my Death Eaters brought a pet with you. We can't have that," he said causally and Harri tensed.

"Leave him alone," she hissed and he looked at her with a curious gaze.

"So this is why you wouldn't give me your blood. You're a Veela. Interesting, so if I were to kill your mate, you'd die. Or I could have my Death Eaters come in here and have their way with you. That would kill you just as much. It would kill both of you to know that you tried so hard to be with each other, but were defenseless to protect the other," he taunted and Harri growled.

"You wouldn't dare! It would take too much time and the Order is no doubt looking for me. That's why you came down here, isn't it? You want to finish me off before the stop you. I am the only person who can defeat you, or so says the prophecy," Harri snapped and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know of the prophecy?" he hissed and she smirked.

"Just about as much as you do. Though, I believe in making my own fate. Let's end this Tom, all your horcruxes are gone. I've found them all," Harri replied casually.

"You're bluffing and for your lies I will kill your mate first. Now, step aside, foolish girl!" he commanded and Harri stood her ground, green eyes defiant, she wasn't going to move. Tom Riddle had a sudden flashback fourteen years... This was just like when he attacked the Potters, the only difference was that Harriet Potter was a defenseless child, not a full grown witch and she didn't have anyone to hide behind this time. She took her mother's place. He shook his head and drew his wand on the powerless girl. This was the end for Harri Potter and his rise to power would be flawless.

"No, kill me and be done with it. I won't let you hurt him!" she snapped. There was no fear in her voice. If she was going to die, she was taking him down with her. This rune would rebound and kill anyone that had the intention of hurting George. It was the ultimate defense when it came to defending family. The only flaw it had was that it requires a sacrifice and she was willing to make it.

Her father's rune hadn't been perfect, he had messed up the very top of the rune by fifteen degrees. The rune her father drew didn't kill the attacker, it just split his soul further and took her mother as the sacrifice. The curse should have rebounded right as it hit her mother, not when it hit Harri.

"Harri, what are you doing?" George shouted, trying to move, but found he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked down and saw a rune on his arm. He didn't know when she drew it and watched in horror as she didn't move. He quickly tried to rub it off, but Voldemort had already raised his wand.

"You ask for death, Harriet Potter? So be it, die like your mudblood mother!" he snarled. "Avada Kedavra!"

She saw the green light come at her and heard George shouting her name and felt the rune activate...that was the last thing she felt before everything faded into black. The end of Harriet Potter was as quick and easy as falling asleep.

**And let the angry reviews commence! See, death does come in threes! I might have just killed off Harri and Voldemort in one go. Got to love cliff hangers! You guys gave me a list of who you didn't want to die, well on that list was:**

**Fred**

**Draco**

**George**

**Remus**

**Sirius**

**and**

**Tonks**

**Nowhere on that list was Harri. (insert troll face) XD Bellatrix will come in next chapter, don't worry the story isn't over yet. One person did guess where Bellatrix is and I sent that person a PM telling them that they were correct. So, if you guessed and didn't get the message, you were wrong. Most of you are going to be beating you head against a wall when you realize where she was and didn't figure it out. I'm still giving hints in the chapter.**

**Okay another hint for the sixth book: Snape, Sirius, Remus, Alya and George are major characters in the next book, just not in the way you expect, well George is…the others are not. ****Maybe the sixth book is how everyone survives without Harri, who knows…(it's not)**

**Now, about the runes, I never understood how LOVE could stop death. I know love defies logic and reasoning, but it can't stop death. It didn't make sense to me, so I made Harri's survival a little darker. I'm making my own Potter History and it's fun! I'm going to have fun playing with the Ancient and Noble Houses. If anyone has any questions don't be afraid to PM or leave a review, especially in this chapter where I might have confused some people.**

**Speaking of reviews, the goal is 126! This is my last Friday update till May! Sorry! I start school again on Tuesday!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	11. Chapter 11

**I loved the reviews I got from the last chapter XD. Some of you were really mad! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 11**

**Death Number Three**

A green light...a rune...George...Voldemort...darkness...a slight breeze...cobblestone...soft voices speaking in hushed tones...where was she?

"What do you think we should do?" a female voice asked, one Harri vaguely recognized from all the dementor attacks in her third year.

"Not sure, this hasn't really happened before," a male voice replied hesitantly.

"James, she looks just like you! She even got your hair! Oh, she's waking up!" the woman whispered excitedly.

"Hey, wake up! There are better places to sleep than the ground," the man, James, said shaking her shoulder lightly, just enough to stir her from the fogginess in her head.

Harri groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted with the sight of two people should would have never expected to see again. The woman had dark red hair and bright green eyes, the same as Harri's. The man had messy raven hair that stuck up in the back and mischievous hazel eyes framed with thick rectangular glasses.

"Mum, dad?" she rasped, eyes tearing up. Harri sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, trying to believe what she was seeing. Two pairs of arms enveloped her in a hug.

"It's us, Bambi," her dad said, kissing the top of her head. Her mother was still looking her over making sure that this was her daughter in front of her and not some copy.

Harri decided to take a chance and find out what her parents really looked like for the first time in her life. Her father was on the taller side, dressed in faded jeans and a loose red T-shirt, a picture of ease. She really did look an awful lot like him. They shared the same aristocratic features, hair and posture. Her mother on the other hand was on the petite side, but she was dressed in jeans and flattering gold colored blouse. Harri realized that she looked somewhat like her mother, they shared the same body shape nose and eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" her father asked good naturedly when he caught her staring.

Harri shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm just memorizing what you two look like," she replied with a humorless laugh.

"Memorize all you like, Bambi," he told her, pulling her into another hug, which she gladly returned.

Harri took some time to figure out where she was. It looked like the pictures of her home before her parents died. The cottage was a good size for a small family, there was a fence behind her.

"Right, I died...I hope Voldemort went down with me," Harri mumbled, her memories of the past few hours coming back to her.

"Yes, you took him down, my brave little fawn. But, you my dear, aren't quite dead yet," her mother told her with a gentle smile. Harri's green eyes focused on her mother.

"I sacrificed myself for that rune to work. I should be dead...if Tom's dead, then I should be too," Harri said confused.

"Yes...that rune sucks the magical core and life force of the sacrifice dry, but there were two souls inside of you Harri," her mother explained.

"Two souls...how is that possible?" Harri asked, trying to wrap her head around the information she was being given.

Her dad chuckled from behind her. He had a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Harri of Sirius when he executed a prank perfectly. "As it turned out, there was one of Voldemort's horcruxes inside of you. That's what your scar meant. There was always a connection between the two of you, but when he hit you with the killing curse the rune killed the horcrux, the one unwilling to die and backlashed on Voldemort. Since the horcrux was the first things to be destroyed, Voldemort died when the spell rebounded. It was perfect and you didn't even need your wand, you little Marauder," her dad explained ruffling her hair fondly. So, she wasn't dead, just floating on the cusp between life or death.

"That's what Tom meant by I would never willingly destroy the last horcrux. Well, he got that wrong. It was really nice to finally see you for myself, but since I'm not dead, I should probably be going," Harri said dusting herself off and standing up, finally finding the strength to do so. It was as if finding out that she was alive gave her a second wind of energy.

Her mother nudged her father in the ribs and a guilty look crossed his face. Harri blinked a few times curious about the unspoken exchange going on between them. "What your father isn't telling you is that your magic won't be the same. The horcrux had been eating away at your core, sometimes making your magic unstable when you had strong emotions. If it had been attached to you much longer, it could have devoured your core and completely made you a complete horcrux, a killing machine, for Voldemort," her mother told her solemnly.

"What does that mean for my magic now?" Harri asked worried that she might hurt people with unstable magic.

"It means that you're going to weak for awhile, but then you're going to get stronger. If Potters are known for anything its our stubbornness. There is no way that your magical core wont heal, Bambi. You'll most likely sleep through most of it anyway. Just don't try to force anything, you could actually damage your core beyond repair," her father warned.

"It's great to finally get to meet you, Harriet," her mum said grabbing her and hugging her again. That was when Harri realized that she was taller than her mother, by nearly a head.

"Call me Harri, everyone does," Harri mumbled, tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay here. She had to get back to George, he was going to be livid with her.

"Lils, she has to leave. You're making the decision harder for her. You and I both know that she can't stay. It isn't her time yet," her dad said quietly, putting a hand on her mum's shoulder. Her mum sniffled slightly, but let go nonetheless.

"How am I supposed to leave?" Harri asked looking around, unsure of where to go.

"You leave like everyone else, you open the gate behind you. Oh, and Bambi, tell Sirius to get his head out of his arse and marry Anne. If she's dealt with him for over a year she's a keeper. Remus is getting married before him for Merlin's sake and he swore he would never marry anyone! At the rate he's going, you're going to get married before him, and you're not allowed to marry anyone till your fifty!" her dad ranted and Harri giggled.

"I'll pass the message on, but I don't think George is going to wait to till I'm fifty to marry me. Is there anything else you would like me to know?" Harri answered and her mother nodded her head.

"Tell Mr. George Weasley that we approve of him and that we love you, Harriet Jane Potter. You are destined for great things, go and save the world and if we ever see you back here before you die naturally you'll be grounded for the rest of your time here," her mother said and Harri took a deep breath and turned around towards the gate.

As soon as she put her hand on the metal gate her hand stung, her cut had come back. She pushed the gate open and everything faded away once more.

"Leave her, Mr. Weasley. There's nothing we can do for her," a soft female voice urged.

Harri suddenly felt all her senses come back at once. Her hand was stinging from the cut on it, and she was being held. There was a sickening pain where her heart was and figured that was where the curse hit.

"I'm not leaving her here to rot with that monster!" George snapped, hands tightening around Harri's body. The fifth year groaned and she opened her eyes. George was staring at her with teary eyes filled with astonishment.

"Glad to know that you wouldn't leave me here..." she mumbled trying to rub her eyes, but her arms felt like lead. She didn't really have the strength to move, her magical core was rather drained from the ordeal. The rune left her extremely weak.

"You're alive?" he whispered and cradled her tightly in his chest. Harri laughed and someone coughed from behind them. That was when she noticed the person behind her. She had only ever seen the woman in pictures. It was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, in all her regal glory. Her blonde hair was pinned up expertly and her robes were pristine, unlike Harri's tattered jeans and T-shirt.

"As lovely as your reunion is, we need to get you both out of here before the other Death Eaters realize that something is wrong...I've already contacted the Order," she whispered and pulled out a very familiar wand and handed it to George. The ginger gripped it tightly and nodded.

"You're a brave woman, Narcissa Malfoy," George told her as they made their way out of the dungeons. Narcissa seemed to know her way around them and even showed them some secret exits that only the Malfoy family was supposed to ever see. Harri was lucky that George was in shape from all the quidditch practices, otherwise they would have had a lot of trouble carrying her from floor to floor. The fifth year could feel her magic slowly responding. It seemed that being around George was helping her recover faster. She wasn't in any shape to walk, but she could move her hands.

"The way out is just past this last set of doors. They'll lead us to a small safe room and from there you can use the floo network and leave," the blonde said as she opened the doors. The doors led to a small open room with blood red carpeting and plush couches. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room and Harri could feel George relax slightly at the sight of their escape.

Before they could take more than three steps into the room, a jet of purple light came flying into the room and destroyed the fireplace. Harri and George were both thrown back from the blast. Harri went tumbling into a wall, hitting her back hard. The wind was completely knocked out of her. She weakly pushed herself off the ground, her muscles shaking in protest, and sat up to see what had happened. George was to her left, but he wasn't conscious and Harri hoped that he was okay. She could see blood dripping down his forehead.

Lucius Malfoy was at the opposite entrance to the room, a cruel grin on his face, "What did you think you'd accomplish, Narcissa... siding with the likes of Potter? Now, you know what happens to traitors and I have the pleasure of telling you that Draco is the next traitor to kill. I don't want anymore tainted Malfoy blood around. I'll be adopting Alya before the night is out..."

That was when she saw a second beam of light exit his wand, except this time it was a sickly green color. It hit Narcissa in the chest and she crumpled to the ground, dead. Lucius laughed at the sight of his dead wife, before turning to Harri.

"I don't know how you defeated the Dark Lord, girl, but you won't escape this time," Lucius snarled, raising his wand again, but the spell never left his mouth because something attacked him.

Harri's eyes widened when she saw a large dog that resembled a grim attacking Lucius. Padfoot had arrived, he must have decided that running as a dog got him here faster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another animal running at full speed towards the attack, it was Artemis, with Harri's wand in her mouth. The cat skid to a stop and changed for form in front of Harri's eyes. The woman before her had long, curly black hair, left arm white and unmarked and violet eyes shining with pent up rage. Bellatrix Lestrange had finally shown herself and she was using Harri's wand.

The convicts eyes landed on the body of her sister and motioned for Padfoot to move before she started to cast curses at Lucius. Padfoot changed back into Sirius and he ran straight over to Harri, who was slowly fading in and out of consciousness. Sirius pulled her into his arms to started checking her over for injuries. She knew that there was going to be a bruise on her back and various ones on her arms and legs. Harri also figured she was going to need to sleep for a few days for her magical core to balance itself out.

"Bambi, stay with me," Sirius said, but Harri could barely focus on his words.

Harri heard the Death Eater was screaming in pain by the time Bellatrix was done with him. "Bellatrix, that's enough," a voice snapped from the doorway. Harri turned her head slightly to see Snape standing in the doorway with a slightly amused grin on his face.

"Sirius, we have to get the kids out of here. More Death Eaters are surely on the way and his goddaughter's wand doesn't like me. Sirius is she going to be o-" were the last words Harri heard before she blacked out.

"It's a miracle that she alive in the first place, that kind of magical exhaustion is deadly! Have you gotten anything out of Mr. Weasley? I know that her exhaustion is effecting him too. The poor boy can barely stay awake for more than an hour at a time. He needs to tell us how they survived and what is happening to Ms. Potter," a fussy feminine voice said from next to Harri.

"He isn't saying anything, I think he's too out of it to realize what's going on around him. He isn't even talking to Fred," a male voice said softly running a hand through Harri's hair.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Harri asked quietly, opening her eyes. For a few moments she was blinded by the sheer whiteness of the Hospital Wing.

The dog animagus was sitting next to her bed and looked at her in shock. "Bambi, we were so worried about you! You're in the Hospital Wing, your magical core was drained. What happened with Voldemort? The Order found his body down in the dungeons..." Sirius replied curious.

"I used an ancient Potter rune to take him out. It was supposed to kill me too...it's what my parents used to save me from him on Halloween all those years ago. As it turned out, I was a horcrux and the rune killed the part of Voldemort that was inside of me instead of taking me. The horcrux had been closely attached to my magical core and when it was destroyed...my core was nearly wiped out as well," Harri explained wearily.

Sirius sighed, looking like he wanted to beat his head against a wall. "Get some rest, Bambi. Your core needs to recharge," he told her and she closed her eyes almost immediately.

"Sirius?" Harri yawned out and the prankster was on high alert, waiting for her question.

"What is it?" he asked, his attention fully on his goddaughter.

"Was I imagining things, or is Bellatrix really my cat?" she questioned.

"She is, and you need to get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. Tonks has taken over my classes today, so I can spend my time with you," he replied as she dozed off once more with hundreds of questions floating in her head.

**Did you honestly think that I would kill Harriet? Do you really think that this is the last we're going to see of old Moldybutt either? He'll be back in the next book. There's another hint for the next book that I'm giving you! Now, try and put all the clues together!**

**I've been dying to write that scene with her parents…being a writer is fun sometimes…a lot of the time, actually. Anyway, the only reason you're getting a chapter early today is because my classes were canceled! There's a really bad snow storm going on and campus safety doesn't want us walking around. (I'm fine with that)**

**So, here I am, in my dorm room, looking at the buckets of snow falling from the sky writing an author's note. *sigh* It's supposed to get really cold tonight and into tomorrow…not looking forward to that.**

**Okay, enough about the weather and my lack of classes, this chapter was interesting to write, mostly because the majority of my readers thought that I killed Harriet. If you pay attention to the author's note in the last chapter I used a lot of maybes and mights. The second sentence was "I might have just killed Harriet and Voldemort in one go" Harry didn't die in the books from the killing curse, so I figure that I should at least write year six with Harriet. XD **

**No one has guessed what I'm doing for year six yet. It's a pity, really. I keep hinting at it, but no one guesses the right answer. I gave a really big hint in my A/N last chapter, but you might have been in shock when you read it…Well, there's only one more chapter in book five and then I'm moving onto book six.**

**Oh, I need to explain something, when I said no more Friday updates till May, I just meant the ones on Friday. Tuesday updates are still happening weekly. =)**

**Review goal: 142 (Good luck and see you all next week)**

** If anyone has questions or guesses, don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews or PM me if you don't want your questions publicly viewed.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I've been really busy this week! =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Freedom, a Foreign Concept...**

It took a week for Harri to completely recover from her near death ordeal. She had a lightning bolt shaped scar on the upper left of her collarbone to match the one on her forehead, but other than that, she hadn't really received any other lasting scars.

Harri had spent most of her time in the Hospital Wing resting, studying, spending time with George and waiting to hear the full casualty report from the Order's raid on the Malfoy Estate. She already knew that Voldemort was dead, which was a rather important death, but Harri wanted to know the casualties on both sides.

Interestingly enough, there were only two deaths, and they were Narcissa Malfoy and Tom Riddle. Twelve Death Eater's escaped, including Alya. Twenty Death Eater's were captured and after their trials many received the kiss, Lucius Malfoy being one of them.

Injury wise, there were quite a few scars, broken bones, and cuts. Andromeda Tonks sustained the worst injury. She would no longer be able to walk, but that was better than dead in Harri's eyes and most likely her daughter's eyes as well. Sirius had a jagged scar on his arm and Remus had gotten a rather large burn on his abdomen. Snape had gotten hurt rather badly. His collar bone was broken by Alya when he tried to bring her in.

The person that seemed to be the worse off emotionally was Draco. He had arranged his mother's funeral, with a little help from Sirius and Remus. Harri wasn't conscious through most of it and she felt horrible. She was his best friend and she hadn't been there when for his mother's funeral. She could only imagine the thoughts running through his head.

He wasn't attending classes for the week, which all the teachers understood. According to Hermione, he had locked himself in his room and wasn't coming out for anything. Luna would give Harri a general report on Draco's wellbeing every few days. He seemed upset, but he was surviving. From what the fourth year had told her, Draco accepted that his mother was dead and there was nothing that he could do about. It was a step in the right direction, but not coming out of his room with troubling. Harri figured that he was experiencing the seven stages of mourning.

As it turned out, there was an uprising in the ministry when the public found out that Voldemort had in fact been alive and plotting the down fall of magical Britain. Fudge had been cursed and put into a coma, his assistant, Percy Weasley, had been killed in the crossfire while he was trying to protect his boss. He had never apologized to his family, but they still arranged a funeral for him. Harri would have thought he would have apologized at Mr. Weasley's funeral...apparently he left before that happened. George seemed upset that his brother had died, but nowhere near as upset when his father was murdered.

Amelia Bones was the new Minister of Magic and was sending all the captured Death Eater's to Azkaban, with a trial of course.

Nearly all the Slytherins at Hogwarts had lost at least one parent to Azkaban. The only two that didn't were Blaise and Daphne. Alya had been expelled since she was the one who handed Harri over to Voldemort in the first place. She was in hiding and being hunted down by the Ministry. She is listed as one of the most wanted and dangerous Death Eaters.

A few days later, Harri found herself sitting in Sirius' office. Harri was going to talk with the woman she thought was her cat for the past two years.

She was in a chair with her godfather and Remus on either side of her, a desk in front of her, separating her from the door, as she waited for Bellatrix to arrive. The woman had a lot of explaining to do.

She had been cleared of all charges when the ministry found out that she had been under the influence of compulsory potions. Harri wanted to know why she posed as a cat for two years before making her move. It didn't make any sense to the fifth year Gryffindor. The ex-convict had been staying at Hogwarts since she had nowhere else to go.

The door to the office opened with a bang. A tall, slender woman dressed in black billowing robes stepped in, Harri assumed that it was Bellatrix. Though, she was a little bit different from when she saw her a few days ago, instead of having long curly hair, her hair was cut in a short pixie. It was odd seeing Bellatrix. Harri couldn't quite grasp that the woman was actually on the light side. Snape filed in behind her with a tired look on his face. The potions professor had been tasked to watch her. It looked like she exhausted him.

"Bella," Sirius greeted hostilely. The younger woman gave him a curt nod before sitting down across from them, Snape was standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"So, why did you disguise yourself as a cat?" Harri asked after a few minutes of awkward staring.

The Slytherin gave a humorless laugh that sent shivers down Harri's spine. "I had just escaped Azkaban...I was exhausted and had no where else to go. I figured that if I stayed in my animal form, someone would take me in. I never expected it to be Remus Lupin and really didn't expect him to live with my cousin and his goddaughter. I figured that I safe with you, something I hadn't felt in nearly eighteen years," she explained, a haunted look marring her face, making her look much older than she really was.

"You were only in Azkaban for twelve years, Bellatrix," Remus interjected. His left eyebrow was raised and his amber eyes and softened slightly after hearing the beginning of her tale.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, making her look fierce and deadly. "Please, my suffering started a long time before I went to Azkaban. My family had been forcing compulsory potions down my throat since I was fourteen! They married me to Lestrange as soon as I left Hogwarts and then started dosing me with fertility potions! Do you have any idea what kind of nightmare that was? I don't remember the majority of life! Luckily, my loving husband thought that I was actually in love with him and didn't give me the potions as often as my mother told him to. There were short intervals where I was in control, but they were short lived and brief. Before I knew it, I was pregnant with Alya. I tried to warn them of the damage they would do to her if they kept giving me the potions, but they only wanted an heir," she continued with a frown, absentmindedly running her hands through her short hair.

"I could never imagine being under the influence of one of those potions..." Harri said with a shiver.

"I doubt it would work on you. You can fight off the Imperius Curse. I heard your friends praising you about that last year," Bellatrix told her with a pointed look. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure about that...I mean a potion is more condensed and generally more powerful than spells. There's a reason why that karma potion is permanent, unlike human transfiguration, which I can fix with a wave of my wand. I have a feeling the only thing that could possibly save me would be the fact that I'm a Veela and generally, those kinds of potions don't work on us," Harri replied, resting her chin on her hands.

"Being a Veela has nothing to do with resisting that potion. It's all about realizing that you're being controlled and then having the will to stop it. I knew that I was being controlled, but only when the potion would wear off. I still had no control over my actions, so I had to accept what was going to happen to me. It almost killed me...," she told the young Veela in front of her sadly.

Harri ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. "So, what makes you think that I can resist it? You knew what was happening to you and you didn't stop it...I don't get it, why would you just go along with what was happening?" Harri asked.

"The effects are exactly like the imperius curse, just with longer lasting effects. If you can fight off that curse than the potion wouldn't mean anything, more condensed or not. On top of that, I know that you have multiple runes drawn all over your person to prevent that," Bellatrix said with an accusing smirk on her face and Harri flushed.

The fifth year rubbed her arm, no doubt where a rune had been drawn. Sirius' eyes narrowed at his goddaughter's arm, but brushed it off. "She might, but that still doesn't explain why you chose to live your life as a cat for two years. You could have run away at any time," Sirius said, steely gaze never leaving his cousin.

She stood up at that point and slammed her hand down on the table in front of her. "I was trying to figure out what was going on! I also wanted to keep your goddaughter safe from my daughter and the rising Death Eaters as best I could! I mean I helped her get rid of two!" she shouted.

"Two? Who was the second one? I know you helped her get right of Umbridge..." Remus asked, looking at Harri, who shrugged her shoulder's in confusion.

A predatory smile graced her lips. "Ah, that would be Rita Skeeter. She was a...pest that kept trying to steal Harri's things from her room. So, I squished her," she replied.

Harri's eyes lit up, realizing what she was talking about. "You mean that bug that kept getting into the room was Rita Skeeter? That...that...troll! Ugh, Hermione was right, she was a pest," Harri said angrily.

"She was actually a beetle and she's dead. Not like she'd be missed anyway..." Bellatrix yawned, looking at her nails.

Harri rolled her eyes and tried to figure out something that had been bothering her about Bellatrix since she first saw her. "You don't have the dark mark. I thought you would have had it," Harri said hesitantly, not wanting to upset the woman in front of her.

"They didn't put the dark mark on pregnant women. That's why Cissy didn't have one either..." she replied, eyes darkening when she mentioned her sister's name. Harri felt bad for her, she lost her sister right in front of her eyes.

"So, what are you going to with Voldemort gone?" Remus asked, putting a hand on Harri's shoulder.

"I'm probably find a place to live. Start over, enjoy the rest of my life. I don't have any concrete plans. I might stop by Grimmauld Place and bother you every now and again," Bellatrix said with a grin. "The better question is, what's Harri going to do now that Voldemort is gone."

Harri blinked a few times...that had never dawned on her. She had destroyed the man that ruined her school life, nearly destroyed her family, possessed people and nearly killed her multiple times. Harri did the only logical thing and started to laugh uncontrollably.

After everything that had happened, she only had to deal with mundane things, like classwork. No more stones that grant immortality, no more fifty foot snakes, no more dementors, no more tournaments, no more sacrificing her life for a prophecy that she never got to hear the end of, no more Voldemort!

The adults in the room looked at her concerned, all but Bellatrix. Out of everyone, she understood what the younger girl was feeling. She felt free. It was a lovely feeling.

It took her a few moments to compose herself, wiping tears from her eyes, she made eye contact with the woman in front of her. "I'm going to make sure my best friend is okay, pass my OWLs and enjoy my summer. I'm going to act like a normal teenager and enjoy not being targeted by a sociopath with daddy issues," she replied excitedly. Freedom had never felt so great...

**I hope this gives some insight into Bellatrix's character! She will appear a lot more in the next book. ****It was hard for me to write this chapter. I've been really busy with classes and I didn't want to get into OWLs. I have enough tests to take without writing scenes for them. You'll find out her results next chapter anyway. =)**

**I'm almost done with this series! Isn't that crazy? I started this in March last year and I have written nearly 200,000 words for it, sadly, most of that is gone thanks to fanfiction, but that's besides the point…I'm not bitter…. Anyway, that's it for book 5. To book six, the book I'm most excited for!**

**Voldemort will be back and there will be more danger than ever before! The lives of all Harri's friends will depend on her making the correct choices! =) So, there's another hint for the sixth book! Someone did get a portion of the book correct: It's all Alya's fault. Everything that is going to happen will be Alya's fault and someone else guessed that Harri and Snape were going to become almost friends and yes, that will happen. Remus and Sirius will also have big parts to play in this as well! (I can't give a bigger hint than that.) There will be some very surprising characters in the next book as well…=3**

**So, someone is upset that Harri is with George, to be fair, this is a continuation of a previous fic, which had a poll for who she was going to be with and George won. Sorry that you missed that! There were quite a few more options. I had different scenarios for who she could end up.**

**If anyone has any questions, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. I'll reply as quick as I can! Speaking of reviews! Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! **

**Review goal is 158! Good luck!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Happy Tuesday! I have a lot of work to do this week! =( So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**Her Fate is Sealed**

Harriet Jane Potter, more commonly called Harri, was not an average girl by anyone's standards. She was a gifted student, was the youngest seeker in over a century, was part Veela and defeated the greatest dark wizard in over a hundred years, and she hadn't even been of age.

Her scar had begun to fade as time passed, it didn't look like it had just been inflicted. It had taken on a light pink color. Harri doubted that it would ever disappear, a mark of death doesn't just leave a person, but it would fade.

The Ministry was picking up the pieces of its reputation and becoming a strong government once again, much to the delight of the general population. Sirius had been reinstated as an Auror, but he declined the position. He decided to start his own business repairing and creating motorbikes. Of course, he might modify some of them, but the ministry didn't have to know about that. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at his job and some muggle companies had gotten in contact with him. Anne kept him in line and Harri just watched everything with a grin on her face.

Everyone seemed to be picking themselves up after the battle with Voldemort. With him gone, there was an air of hope among the Order Members...they didn't have to go on life threatening missions every other week. They could settle down, have a family without the worry of a dark lord taking them away.

Even Draco, who had lost his mother tragically, had started smiling again, with the help of Luna. She had forced him out of his room a week and a half after his mother's death. Apparently, she had snogged him silly and that snapped him out of his depressed state. The two are barely ever seen apart these days.

Draco had actually been helping the Weasley twins invent various prank products with his potion making skills. He had received a perfect mark on his potions OWL score. No one had done that since his godfather had attended Hogwarts.

Speaking of her sourly potions professor, he had been in a rather interesting mood recently. Bellatrix decided that it was going to be her personal mission to make him get over Lily Potter, with whatever means necessary. She had even gone so far as to dye her own hair red and skip around him all day. She had never seen her professor so embarrassed. Draco claimed that he broke a rib from laughing.

Bellatrix would often bring Snape over to Grimmauld Place with her frequently and try to make peace with Sirius and Remus. She claimed that he needed more friends.

Harri had a feeling that if Bellatrix hadn't been dosed with compulsory potions, she probably would have had a relationship with Snape at a much younger age.

Bellatrix had become really good friends with Tonks, who's going to be the permanent defense against the dark arts professor, since Hogwarts let out for the summer. Tonks even went so far as to make Bellatrix her maid of honor at her wedding.

Currently, Harri was sitting on a desk chair reading over a parchment with her OWL scores on them:

Transfigurations: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Herbology: O

Astronomy: O

History of Magic: A

Arithmancy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Ancient Runes: O

The scores were expected, she had studied hard and she was determined to get top marks. She had promised Hermione competition for the Head Girl position after all. She had also received her book list for the next year along with Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain badge. She would wear that with honor.

Sadly, she hadn't seen Hermione all summer. She was in France with Cedric. As soon as the school year starts he is going to begin his Auror training. Sirius and Tonks were scaring him the entire time he had been at Grimmauld Place, telling him a bunch of horror stories from their training days.

Harri figured that a bunch of them were lies, but she wasn't going to tell Cedric that, she liked watching him squirm, as did both the twins.

Harri chuckled at the thought of the twins. They were running their shop at Diagon Alley with ease. They had been making a large profit since Hogwarts let out. The two were born businessmen, even Molly Weasley admitted it after she saw their shop. She still had yet to accept Harri as her son's girlfriend, but she didn't yell at them whenever they were in the same room. So, Harri figured that it was progress.

Harri had visited George six times at his shop over the summer, he was busy and she knew better than to bother him while he was working. She saw him frequently over the weekends since Draco was helping with potion productions.

That left Harri with where she was now. She put her scores down and sighed, standing up from the chair and moving towards the mirror on the other side of her room, passing her open door. Today was a very important day, not for her, but for her family.

Harri was dressed in a form fitting, mint green dress, various pieces of jewelry scattered on her person, including her basilisk fang necklace. She brushed a piece of long black hair from her face and flicked it behind her head. Her hair had magically decided to grow back on her sixteenth birthday, when she had come into her Veela inheritance. It now reached her mid back and laid flat, much to her delight. She decided that today she was going to leave it down, it was a special occasion after all.

Something caught her eye on the other side of the room. Harri looked in the corner of the room and glared at a pair of heels that were laying innocently on the floor. She did not want to put those on, there was a very good chance that she would fall and would make a complete fool of herself.

"You know, if you glared any harder, the poor shoes would ignite," a male voice said from her open door.

Harri knew who it was and before she had the chance to turn around she was enveloped by two strong arms from behind. He kissed the top of her head and she turned around to kiss him properly. They broke apart briefly,"You look lovely by the way," he told her resting his forehead on hers. She backed away from him with a teasing smile and looked him over. He was in a black suite and tie and she nodded in approval.

"Well, I'd have to look nice for Tonks and Remus' wedding. Tonks would kill me if I didn't," Harri replied going over to the other side of the room and picking up her shoes.

She turned around and saw that George was looking at her OWL scores. "Enjoying the parchment?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned.

"I never realized that you wanted to be so smart! These are Head Girl worthy grades!" he told her and she pushed him playfully.

"I told Hermione that I would fight for the Head Girl position," she replied taking the grades out of his hand and putting them in the top drawer of her desk. There was a small duffle bag next to her bed with her vault key, a change of clothes and a few hygiene products inside.

"All packed?" he asked and she nodded. Harri wasn't going to be staying at Grimmauld Place for the after party. She knew her family and she knew that they could get a little loud when they were drunk... So, to avoid the issue entirely, George offered her the spare bedroom at his and Fred's flat for the night.

The wedding was simple, matching the styles of both Remus and Tonks. They decided to get married in a small chapel and invited only their closest friends. There were white bows on each pew and Harri was in the second one, sitting next to George. Andromeda was in the front, crying her eyes out and Sirius was standing next to Remus with a proud look on his face.

Remus and Tonks both looked extremely happy standing at the alter, looking each other in the eyes and smiling, promising to love each other forever. It was hopelessly romantic, if not a little cheesy. Harri could have sworn that she saw someone standing in the back, but by the time she turned around to look the person was gone. Harri brushed it off as paranoia.

Harri went to the after party, but only for the first part and laughed at the speech that Sirius made about his dear friend Moony. Bellatrix disappeared sometime after the party started. Apparently, parties weren't something she enjoyed.

When they arrived at the flat it was dark and empty. Fred had left a note on the kitchen table. He was at Angelina's for the night. George didn't ask for the details of the visit, all he knew was that his twin wouldn't be back till the next evening. So, he was taking full advantage of the empty flat. He didn't get to see Harri as often as he'd like and the school year was going to start soon, which meant that he was going to see her even less.

The two of them had changed out of their fancy clothes and into more comfortable clothing. They were cuddling on the couch in the sitting room together. There were empty pasta plates lying on the small table in front of them. George was playing with a strand of Harri's hair while she dozed off in his arms.

"When did I get so lucky?" he murmured and Harri laughed quietly.

"When you became the mate of a Veela, love," she answered, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. The ginger grinned mischievously and before Harri knew it she was pinned under him. She blinked twice, trying to figure out how he did that and decided that she was going to get revenge, she was enjoying the cuddling.

"What do you plan to do now?" Harri asked casually with a raised eyebrow, one hand tracing patterns on George's neck. They had both agreed that it would be better not to make things too intimate until Harri was out of school. Veela were notorious for getting pregnant early in relationships and neither Harri nor George wanted her Hogwarts schooling to get interrupted.

"Well, I had a few ideas in mind..." he told her, bringing his lips closer to hers with every word. Eventually, their lips met and Harri pulled George closer to her and deepened the kiss. He let his guard down for a second and she rolled him over so she was on top. She then proceeded to break the kiss and sit on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, blue eyes confused and slightly disappointed.

"I was enjoying just sitting with you, talking, but your ruined that, so I riled you up a little bit," Harri told him teasingly, ruffling his hair. She kissed him one more time before getting off the couch. "I better head to bed. I'm going to have to get books tomorrow, along with new school robes, again. Being a Veela is hard, I keep needing to get new clothes..." Harri grumbled and George laughed, following her lead and getting off the couch.

"I don't mind that you need new clothes," George said with a roguish grin as he looked her over.

"Of course you don't, you bloody prat," Harri replied, smacking his arm lightly.

The two went their separate ways and eventually went to sleep in their respective rooms. The next morning was quiet affair. Harri had made breakfast, much to George's delight, he hated cooking. The sixth year had made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. The two sat quietly, eating quickly because Harri had shopping to do before the Alley got crowded. There was always a good chance that she could get mobbed by fans when it got too crowded.

So, in preparation for that, Harri had a necklace with a powerful illusion charm on it that changes her appearance. When it was on she looked a lot like Fleur, she had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The only difference was that she didn't speak in a French accent. George usually wore a charm with her because if he was scene with another woman it would cause an uproar in the magical community, and neither of them wanted that kind of negative attention. Instead of his usual ginger hair and blue eyes, he appeared to have light brown hair and dark green eyes. They were the only ones that could remove the necklaces, which made their lives a little bit easier, but it also left more questions unanswered.

Either way, the two of them went shopping. They both had fun, Harri and George ended up flirting with each other more often than not, making store clerks either roll their eyes or coo at them.

Harri bought her school supplies and put them in a small bag that Hermione gave to her for her birthday. It was a fabric pouch that she wore around her neck with an undetectable extension charm on it. It was decorated with an owl and fox. Harri usually kept a good amount of gold, a few changes of clothes for both her and George, she never knew when they'd be stuck somewhere together, the marauders map, her two-way mirror, her broom, as well as some potions for emergencies inside it. She found the trinket very useful, almost as useful as her basilisk fang necklace and her wand, which she kept on her person at all times.

The two were sitting outside a small coffee shop that had just opened in the Alley. Harri was sipping her coffee when someone she hadn't seen in months walked out of the dense crowd towards her. She had curly black hair, deranged black eyes, a grin on her face and something gold in her hands. Alya was back and no doubt going to try to kill her. Harri pulled her wand out, George not far behind. Harri realized that Alya must have been the person that she saw at the wedding. She must have put a tracking charm on her before she left. That was how she recognized them while they were in disguise. The girl would do anything to kill Harri and avenge her master.

Before either of them could utter a spell Alya ran up to them and threw what was in her hand down on the ground. Apparently, it was made of glass because it smashed to pieces and dust got all over all three of them. "This was your master plan...to cover us in dust?" Harri coughed holding George's arm.

"No, it was to permanently get rid of you. I know who you're named after and it all made sense," she smiled and gave Alya a confused look, but before she contemplate what she said she felt a pulling sensation and she held onto George who gave her a surprised look. It seemed that whatever Alya had done, she done it to all of them. Harri could feel the magic around her and before she knew it she had George were tumbling through a wind tunnel of darkness.

The two crashed hard onto the ground a few moments later, Alya nowhere in sight. Harri would feel cuts on her arms and legs from scratching against sticks on the ground. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked around, she seemed to be in a forest...and she could see a clearing up ahead.

Harri sighed and looked down, George was out cold, there was a deep gash on the side of his head, he was going to need a healer soon. Harri slung one of his arms around her shoulder and carried him to the clearing. She saw the Black Lake in the distance, she recognize it anywhere. Why was she at Hogwarts? What was Alya's plan? What did this have to do with who she was named after?

She felt something tug on her arm and came face to face with a giant spider. She screamed, loudly in surprise, despite having dealt with this creature before. She then fired off a round of stunners at its underbelly and eventually the spider curled up and died. She felt like it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament all over again.

Harri sighed and kept walking, dragging her unconscious boyfriend with her. Sadly, luck just wasn't on her side because she tripped over a tree branch, rolled her ankle and hit her head against a tree. George was sprawled out next to her. She was too dizzy to get up and her vision was slowly fading.

"Bloody Mondays..." she grumbled to herself as she tried to sit up. She knew that staying in the same spot wouldn't be good, but she nearly threw up at the movement.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the distance. "Oi, I found the source of the screaming! Bloody hell, they're alive and she took down a giant spider!" A familiar, yet unfamiliar male voice called out to someone else. She could swear that she had heard his voice somewhere before.

"Do you reckon we should take them back to the castle?" another voice asked. She felt someone turn her arm over to check for the dark mark.

"What do you think? It would be the only safe option. There's nothing on either of their arms. There's a good chance that they were attacked..." a quiet voice said from next to Harri. She felt like she should be able to recognize the voices, but the names just weren't coming to her.

"It's your call, Prongs."

'A Time-Turner?' were the last thoughts running through Harri's head right before she blacked out.

**Bam, plot twist. This was what I had been hinting at since the beginning of the fifth book with Snape. If you want you can go back and try to figure out all the clues. Now you know why Voldemort's back, he isn't dead yet! So, the fate of the future is in Harriet's hands. Will she change her parent's fate? Destroy Peter? Save Bellatrix? Or, none of the above? You know, bad things happen to those who meddle with time. Paradoxes are not fun!**

**So, no one was even close to guessing this. So, Alya got her revenge by removing Harriet entirely. With Alya in the past with her, things could get messy because the little lunatic has nothing to lose.**

**Okay, so there were a few concerns about the story, yea, I'm not following the canon and I'm adding new things in. There was also a comment about Weasley bashing. Well, I was just using the characteristics JK Rowling gave the characters. Percy was a prat, but he died for what he believed was right, even though he was wrong. Molly control her children and Harri isn't something she was prepared to deal with. She was raised by Sirius and isn't pushed around easily. In the books Harry was pushed around, beaten up and basically abused and he never did anything about it. He never told anyone that he was starved and beaten by his 'family' and that he didn't consider Privet Drive his home. I doubt the love shields would have actually worked anyway.**

**Alright, enough ranting. Somethings in the books annoy me, so I changed them. I got rid of Voldemort really early so I figured Harri needed another adventure to go on. This way we even get to meet her parents before they were killed. There are definitely going to be family moments in this book. =)**

**Review goal: 168…you didn't reach it this week, but I wrote the chapter last Wednesday, so I couldn't not post it.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


End file.
